Dora enjoying school
by hogwartsfan1
Summary: Dora/Nym/Nymph had a hard time at school for the last three years. only two teachers knew her morphing ability. young witches and wizards tease her or want to snog her others aggressively pick on her because of her family. Now she will strike back and hopefully find old friends and make new ones. Her favorite cousin gives her a chance
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. I have enjoyed all of them from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated.**

 **64 views thank you for reading if you have suggestions give them to me It will only help.**

 **Thank you Greye for messaging me I believe your suggestion helped thanks again**

{Private thought}

Dora has to deal with students picking on her and students wanting things she could barely understand. No now she has returned to Hogwarts to exact a revenge only she can do.

This chapter will have mature scenes (M/M/M/M/M/F), (F/F/F/M), (M/F), activities if this bothers you please skip this chapter. Some is soft porn Most of the action is insinuated and not extremely graphic. This is just a warning

 **1 Having fun and not caring**

"I can't wait to get to school Sirius. Mum said I would enjoy going to Hogwarts but I can't wait to start pranking the other witches and the young wizards as well". Nym just cackled out loud.

"Watch out girls, Nym is coming and no one is safe. Just remember you started it and I'm here to finish it." Dora grinned maniacally. "What's the deal with the name change?" Sirius questioned after hearing her.

"Cuz are you sure you really want to know?" Nym smiled with an evil smirk.

"Not with the look on your face, what has come over you?" Sirius looked pensive.

" I'm not sure you are my cousin that I used to bounce on my knee and show how to ride a broom when you were a little witch."

"Cuz you just hit it I'm no longer that little witch." Nym looked at her favorite cuz with a tear falling down her face.

"The witches and their, better than me looks. I'll make them wish they never started bollixing up my life. Their lives wont be worth a tinkers damn when I'm finished with them." Nym boiled and brooded.

"Dora can I still call you Dora?" Sirius questioned quietly.

"Yes cousin but it might get a bit confusing. "Nym giggled.

"Now that sounds more like my favorite Cuz." Sirius grinned seeing the bubbling little witch before him.

Dora had thought about how she was going to get back at all of the Birks and slags that had made her life at school a complete shambles.

Her first three years there had been getting worse all along.

Dora had not been a tart nor was she prude she enjoyed a bit of snogging but she didnt want every guy pawing her for a shag.

Over the last few weeks Nym/Dora had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts. Nym/Dora had been practicing her metamorf abilities looking like other people and older people even the opposite sex.

Which was a little difficult since she had never seen what the opposite sex really looked like. Dad was long gone, Mum did not bring men home and Cousin Sirius was careful not to expose himself or his favorite little cousin to anything improper.

The closest she had come was watching the muggle boys playing Football out on the common green.

That day half the boys had shirts on the other half went shirtless.

The game went along pretty much the same as all the other games till one boy was fouled and he got angry and took the mickey on the boy he who fouled him.

He snatched his football shorts to his knees along with his Y-fronts. Mum and Sirius barely covered my eyes but I was able to see his bits before he covered up, but his bum was a bit of all right.

* * *

None of the witches knew Dora's secret of being a metamorphamagus. They all bragged about their frumpy bits and their undercarriage. As if Dora knew what they were talking about. Dora was now 13 years old.

She didn't worry about it. She knew she could look any way she wanted to. Most frequently she had got in the habit of snitching her mums ole school girl clothes and what she wore as a teen.

Then she just adjusted herself to fill in the clothing till it was snug but not tight. To keep from attracting too much attention by her Mum or Sirius she would leave the house and change in the muggle loo out at the football pitch.

{Sirius and Mum don't know a thing. Mum hasn't touched her ole clothes in years and the dust is still on her ole trunk.} Nym thought to herself. Now to test and see if I can pull it off and have a bit of fun. Nym walked down the street and mimicked how the older girls walked when no one was looking. She knew she had it right when she heard the tires squeal and the sound of shrubs being ran through and a couple young men whistling and hollering in her direction to get her attention. Both calling for the pretty bird to come over so they could have a bit of a chat.

Dora smiled and looked over her shoulder to see if she was right. After she walked around the corner, she returned to her own self and slipped off her mums clothes and slipped her own on. Just in time too. The small car with the young men just made the corner and drove by her. "Hey little bird" the young men spoke sweetly," Did you happen to see an older girl come by here?" " Yep," she said and pointed down the cobblestone road and the boys hopped back down in their seats and took off leaving in a cloud of dust.

Dora Knew if she could fool at least the young muggles she had a chance to fool the witches and wizards that made her life so miserable.

"Mum when can I learn to transfigure." Dora asked sweetly.

"Little lady why would you want to learn such a hard spell you aren't even in Hogwarts yet?" Her Mum asked.

"I just wanted to get a head start on some of the magic Ill be learning when I get to Hogwarts." Dora smiled "Besides I want to practice a bit. Mum can I go to the potions room?" Dora smiling brightly.

"Of course why did you ask?" Andromeda asked. " I didn't want you thinking I was sneaking into the lab without letting you know." Dora stated.

Dora proceeded to look through the potions looking for the monthly potion she knew her mom kept down here. Her Mum was a stickler about keeping potions even ones she didn't use. She even kept wolfbane for Lupin even if he couldn't afford it on his own. Dora squeaked "I found it."

She pulled the potion from the stasis rack. It kept all potions fresh as the day they were made. She put the vial in her pocket and went back upstairs.

Now for the games to begin. Dora had been practicing her metamorph ability for months now when she was at school she would mess with the witches that had picked on her. She never changed in front of anyone and she didn't let anyone know her secret. Dumbledore knew and so did Pomona Sprout knew but she was careful not to get caught messing with the witches .

* * *

The last witch she was going to wreak havoc on was Emelilia.

She deserved it calling her a manky minger always on the pull was bad enough but when she call her and her mum a mudblood was it.

Saying be removed from the fine name of Black was tantamount to witchcraft treason.

She had called her names and said that she deserved not having a pureblood name.

With that Dora knew what would hurt her would be to make her boyfriend cheat on her with a manky tart out in front of everyone in public.

Dora had followed Emelia's boyfriend out to the three broom sticks and sat in his lap she was dressed like a muggle tart with a dress that showed everything she had and left almost nothing hidden.

Dora looked like Emelia but shaped oh so much more inviting.

Dora started flirting with him and under no terms told him exactly what she wanted and what she was going to do to him when she got him some where a bit quieter.

She was very randy in her actions and slid her hand down into his bits and gave a squeeze.

Then she leaned into him and slid her tongue into his mouth and shagged his mouth with it.

Bill could hardly calm himself as he tried to figure out the blonde that was working his bits over.

Ah if you would like to have a bit of fun lets go somewhere a bit more private.

Dora whispered just what I was thinking as she smiled and drew Bill out and down to the Hogsbreath and to a private room.

Bill never knew what happened, but pictures of him and Dora in her alter ego was found all over the Ravenclaw common room where Emilia was housed in.

Bill 's pictures where very compromising and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely The pics were laying in order so it looked like a porn video.

It looked like he was having a go with every position he could think of and about 20 more that would make a contortionist green with envy.

Finally ending with him spraying the blond all over her jumblies and face.

Dora did enjoy herself he was not big but he was energetic and enthusiastic he had rode her as long as he could last and then proceeded to eat her out tickling her nether lips with his tongue and fingers.

Then finally he rolled her over and began banging her bum as hard as he could he even started slapping her bum.

First it was just soft slaps then it became harder till Dora started wincing and finally screaming his name. she thought that bit put him over the top and he blew his load in her backside.

Dora had relaxed her bits so she barely felt him in her.

She didn't want to loose her tightness for her special person when she got one.

{He'll never know what I did when I was young.} Dora thought. {Besides guys do it all the time why can't I have a bit of fun. Now the real fun starts.} Bill after all his exertion was asleep.

Dora left him to pick up the cost of the room and the food they ordered.

A week later Ravenclaw house was up in arms when Emelia found the photos of her boyfriend enjoying himself.

No one saw the little first year enter with all the upper classmates nor did they notice the 5th year boy leave an hour later.

* * *

There had been four other girls and a guy who received the same treatment and no one could find the perpetrator of the events.

Dora had gotten more inventive with each victim, the prettiest girl she had taken her boyfriend and confounded him and had him shagging the ugliest looking females Dora could find.

He even confessed his desire to stay with the girls, they were more enjoyable in the sack and a complete blast when out on the town.

Better than waiting for hours for Ms. Prissy to get herself together for a date.

The third girl Dora had taken care of personally Dora had caught her in the lake staring at one of the other prefects and Dora decided she would impersonate him and take pictures while they shagged.

Dora had rented a house elf for the day from diagon alley and had the elf taking pics of the whole event.

The girl wanted to have the other boy so much that she never even noticed the strange occurrences that had been happening in the school over the last year.

Dora had fun buggering the girls bum and that was only for starters.

Dora had gotten good at disguising her self and when she started shagging the girl she never knew it wasn't the other prefect.

Dora sounded like him smelled like him even moved like him .

The only difference she had a better imagination and took the girl to more places in shagging bliss, the girl looked a total mess when done She couldn't walk straight.

She smelled like she got shag by a goat and a horse and her breath smelled worse.

She was so sore that she had to stand for the next two days till she went to see Madam Pomphrey for a pain potion.

The only catch was she had to tell Madam Pomphrey. Madam Pomphrey was tired of having to give out pain remedies for every nick scratch and scrape.

* * *

The young man that had decided to pick on Dora seemed to be the most devastated he thought he had the perfect relationship.

He just didn't know his girl liked to have more than one bloke at a time and she was gagging for it all the time.

All the older wizards at school tried to stay away from her because the guy was so popular.

They feared it getting back to him and they would then have to deal with him.

Mark had hurt Dora when she was trying to have fun at Samhain.

He didn't give her a Samhain kiss for luck and told her no guy would ever kiss her, she was a minger.

She decided to repay his insult by giving his girlfriend everything she wanted and multiply it by five.

Dora had got a hold of four muggle teens that wanted to have a bit of fun.

She had went to the football pitch disguised as a 16 y/o male and worked the guys up about gang banging a bird that was gagging for it.

Dora said they would meet out in London town and take care of the bird.

The guys asked if it was bare backed or sheathed and Dora said she didn't care either way and the guys jumped at the chance.

Dora in the disguise of her alter ego Don picked up an adult mag bragging it had the biggest Cocks in it.

Since Dora looked like a frumpy older man at the moment.

The man at the till just shook his head and gave her back change from her 5 pound note.

Dora went around a alley corner and ripped open the plastic and checked out the Cocks.

Even though the muggle mag didn't move she was surprised at the size of the muggle cocks.

She found one bloke that was really fat. It was measured at 13 cm thick.

That was the size of a soda can.

Another Bloke had a wanker you could knock a dog out with it looked 30cms long but it was only 3.8 cms thick.

Dora decided to really treat the girl right when they had fun.

Marks girl and began working her self up saying they would really enjoy her jubblies and her fanny as she was patting her quim.

She kept talking about how much she was looking forward to having a go with all of them and hoping they would absolutely shag her unconscious she thanked Don/Dora for setting it up.

Soon the others would be joining with them she was so excited that she could hardly keep calm.

The four blokes that Don/Dora didn't get the names of intentionally met and they all entered the motel.

As the guys started entered the room the young bloke admired her and the looks on their faces was completely ravenous. As they were stripping and Don/Dora noticed how big everyone was she wished she picked bigger guys none of them were bigger than 14 cm long and 9 cm thick.

She figured that the girl should at least remember the day so she made her bits larger and thicker 30 cm and 13cm.

Once the other guys saw Don/Dora's John Thomas they decided to go by size the smallest to the largest so every one could feel her good and tight for each.

One guy who had an anal fetish stated he would take that all the while as he smacked his lips and leared at her Arse and flicked his tongue at her.

She took the others with her hands and mouth.

The guy who wanted her bum began by pouring lube all over her bum and began fingering her first with two fingers then three till he was really working her arse.

He had almost a hand in her arse when she squealed like she was being worked over.

Dora noticed she wanted all the blokes at the same time not just one after another.

The Bloke with the anal fetish laid on his back and slid his cock into her bum.

She rode his cock like a cowgirl while giving hand jobs to two of the young blokes and sucking the fourth.

Dora was amazed at how much the girl was working to get to cum, she sucked all their cocks and proceeded to have the guys load up her up and shag her till they couldn't cum again and were dry.

The girl was so worn out her naughty bits were red, raw and gaping. The girl wanted the names of the guys so she could have another go in the future but Don/Dora knew they would not give her a real name.

Then the girl got a hold of Don and begged to have another shag for old times sake and Don/Dora Shagged her rotten till the girl was unconscious.

Dora had enlarged her meat and Veg to giant size while taking her arse. 35 cm and 15 cm.

Don wanted the girl to remember her fun day and then she cum all over her body several times and filled her arse to the balloon knot and gave her a throat shag she would never forget.

While her John Thomas was inside she would expand so it was just big enough to gag her than shrank so she no longer gag but she choked once in a while and proceed to pull it out. The girl BOBBED on it gleefully till the girl passed out from over excitement.

Once the girl passed out Don made sure every opening in the girl was absolutely streatched till gaping and filled with cum it took her another 30 minutes to finish.

Its great to be a morphamagus Dora thought to herself.

She did make sure the girl was safe and breathing comfortably she wasnt the person who needed to pay for what he did.

She was just the instrument of his pain.

Before she disappeared, she looked around and left the door was locked and secure which the young witch could remove when she woke from her day of fun.

She then left as a small girl heading back to diagon alley to dispose of all the clothes and cleaned up before returning to Hufflepuff and the fun that would appear in a few hours.

The boy received a pack of photos that where muggle photos and he saw what his girlfriend had gotten up to on the day she said she had to go shopping with her Mum.

Dora had returned to school and thought about what she had done over the last few months." I wonder if I took it too far." Dora thought.

No they have been taking the micky for on me far too long and the deserve what they get.

Now that Im starting my forth year now and most of the gits are having their own troubles now and too busy to try to take a mickey on me or anyone anymore. I just might be able to relax and just go to classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated.**

 **2 Meeting someone different**

"Maybe I'll have a nice year."Dora mused to herself.

Dora was deciding whether she was going to go by Dora or Nym or Nymph or a mixture of the other versions of her name she hated and she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"Tonks hey Tonks." a young man called.

She looked up and saw a young man she didn't know. He did appear to know her though at least her last name and what she looked like.

"Hello my name is Miles. A friend of yours said I should say hello and Chat you up a bit. His words not mine you see Im not from around here." Miles smiled a large friendly grin and his eyes twinkled.

"Who is this friend?" Dora questioned dubiously with eyes cut at Miles.

"Well he said that you were cousins and you two were really close. He went by Sirius. I met him out fishing out in the channel. I wasn't doing well and he gave me some advice. When we met I didn't know he was a wizard. Not many fish for fun that I know of except for me. Hahahaha." Miles still smiling broadly.

"Why did Sirius tell you to chat me up." Dora smiled waspishly.

"Well he said you had a bad go of it lately and he said I was a good bloke. His words not mine again." Miles smiled warmly and gave a quick nod.

"Well Miles I do love my Cousin and he means a lot to me and my Mum. Ill be nice to you for a little while, till I take the mickey out of you." Dora smiled devilishly.

Miles just looked at Dora trying to figure out what she had said. He could only imagine she was teasing him or some such.

Miles had transferred over to Hogwarts to see if he would enjoy being in England or if he would want to return to the states.

Most of the young people laughed at him because of how he spoke. But that was only half the fun trying to figure out what everyone else was saying.

Listening to what everyone else said gave him the giggles from time to time, and oh the words they were saying. Some of the words were rather funny sounding.

He found out that if he pretended to read, then he got to hear what the students and teenagers where saying around him when the other teens were close by.

Something about dangly bits and an Australian kiss. Later he heard some girls referring to a blokes bum and something being buff. Miles knew he needed to learn a bit more "English" and realized that American was going to be a bit embarrassing if he didn't catch on soon. He found out what a biscuit was just by going to the sweet shop, a cookie. He wouldn't forget that one.

Mom and Dad said it would be good for me to visit Diagon alley.

Miles smirked at some of the names of the streets, he couldn't believe that they used muggle words and just tweaked them for their use.

Diagon alley, diagonally and Nockturn ally, nocturnally. He wondered what other street names would be other words he would recognize as being something else.

"Im sorry Dora. I was just day dreaming and I lost track of time. The language is fun to listen to and some of the words are used differently here." Miles smiled shyly and looked into Doras eyes.

"Like what Miles?" Dora quipped.

"Well Ill stick to the one I learned and later to the obscure ones. Biscuit and cookie."Miles Smirked

"Oh that is truly essential for living in Britain. Now Miles how about the obscure one." Nym quiped.

"Well one girl was talking about how fun going up the back passage was and anytime she got the opportunity she would, her friend just said she loved buggery as well. Then one of the girls said at least she wasn't a kerb crawler like some of them was at Hogwarts." Miles then answered with a straight face. "being Australian kissed."

Dora spit what she was drinking over half of Miles and squeaked, "Not so loud, you must really not know what that is to have said that out in the open like that. Where did you here that being said."

"Well I was at the ice cream shop "Flora Fescues ice cream and sweets." Miles looking at Dora hoping that he hadn't loused up his new friendship up by saying something wrong.

"That's odd Miles that should not bring that subject up around here. What were you doing?" Dora grinned mischievously.

"Well Dora I was eating some ice cream." Miles shrugged his shoulders.

"Miles, how were you eating it?" Dora watched with bated breath.

"Well like this" and Miles licked the cone he still had part of.

"Oh MERLIN your tongue is at least 15 cm long. Miles can you tell me did you do something or is it natural?" Dora could feel herself getting warm and was rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh a bit of accidental magic when I was 5 years old. No one was able to reverse it so Im kind of stuck with it." Miles blushed as he stated it in a hushed voice.

"Oh Merlin you must have a girlfriend." Dora sighed.

"No I don't I'm kind of embarrassed about it. Most of the kids teased me over it when I was small so I try to keep it away and out of sight." Miles blushed even deeper if that was possible.

"Miles you mean no one has seen it?" Dora giving an impish smile.

"No Dora not really I just keep my mouth shut and I eat with my mouth closed." Miles was whispering by this time.

"Miles have you ever kissed any one?" Dora grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes I'm not a child, just not very many times though."Miles mumbling not liking where this subject was heading.

"But, you are telling me you don't have a girlfriend currently." Dora thinking how much fun she could have with his tongue.

"Yea that's right. Now Im getting a little miffed what the F-ing deal" Miles starting to a bit raw over the whole conversation.

"Well I didn't mean to pull a micky out of you but if any girl around here knew you were available you would already know what an Australian Kiss was and you would probably enjoy it and I know she would. Oh Merlin I know I definitely would. Miles I'm sorry I'm not trying to be rude but who did you kiss and how?" Dora really getting excited inside she smiled.

"My mom and a few female friends." Miles smirked not believing he was having this conversation.

"Did you ever give them a real kiss?" Dora giving her most chaste smile.

"You mean French. Oh yes, and I do know what it is, and when I did it, I almost lost my tongue over it. She bit me and I never did it again." Miles was blushing an ugly color of red and was looking as if he was about to leave.

"Miles please I just want to ask you something else. How old where you when you kissed her."Dora nodded her head.

"I was nine y/o." Miles had a choked look "and I'm about done with this conversation."

"So you never kissed a girl again like that since." Dora seeing an opportunity and took it.

"No way as I said she almost bit it off." Miles whispering again.

"How much?" Dora asked sheepishly.

"All of it to my lips. It took almost a month to get healed." Miles frowned as he answered.

"Why so long magical healing only takes a few minutes or a few days if it was really bad." Dora cocked her head every so slightly.

"My parents thought they would teach me a lesson and have it heal muggle way." Miles chewing his lip

"What did you learn Miles?" Smirked Dora.

"Ha, Not to tell my parents everything." Miles ground out.

"Well Miles I know we don't really know each other but I just got to know. Would you kiss me." Dora smiled mischievously.

"What your kidding me?" Miles gulped and started blushing.

"Well Miles you got to know, there are Rock artists that would pay to have half the tongue you have." Dora winking at Miles seductively.

"Oh you mean like Gene Simmons of Kiss and that guy from Rolling Stones. Oh yeah. Well Dora I met Gene at a concert and he tripped out when he signed my vinyl album. He asked me why he should sign it and I said I'd pay for the signature if his tongue was longer than mine and he laughed and stuck out his tongue and flicked the tip. Well I stuck mine out and licked my eye brows. Gene all but passed out and Ace Frehley just stood there without saying a word." Miles stated straight faced.

"Miles you mean you can actually touch your nose?" Dora asked with a little trepidation.

"No my eye brows." Miles just smiled.

"I got to see this" and Dora pulled out her wand and cast a notice me not spell.

"Show me show me show me Please, please, please, I got to see this." Dora squirmed rubbing her thighs together again.

"OK, but only once." Miles took a breath like to relax and began to stick out his tongue and to her amazement, it reached his eye lid on the first try then his eye brow on the second.

"Wow that was amazing, that's just Ace." Dora's eyes growing larger with the sight of it.

"Now that I've seen it can I touch it? Not with my hand I want to kiss it. You know French. No one will see it. Come off it, just once." Dora squealed with excitement.

Miles took a deep breath then said "Ok just once. Dora just once and be easy and don't bite it. It really did hurt." Miles tentatively leaned forward.

"Ok Ill be easy on it." Squirming with excitement Dora first slid her tongue gently into Miles mouth and began to play in his mouth.

Miles then slide his tongue into her mouth and began to tease her tongue and dart along her teeth and inside her lips. Then he started to tease her throat and tonsils Dora jumped back and tried to relax herself and they began to snog a bit and held each other's face after a few minutes they pulled away and just breathed deeply and they both sighed. Miles' face was flushed and his breathing was rapid he gasped out.

"WOW that was amazing oh God that was more than amazing it was better than anything I have ever felt before in my life I need to catch my breath." Miles gasped for air.

"Well Miles you must be a virgin" as Dora began in a droll voice and began to laugh she laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes, she almost missed seeing Miles walk away. Miles just looked at Dora as he stood up and began to walk away his face blood red. His eyes where heavy with un-shed tears.

"Oh bugger me and my big mouth. Miles come back. I didn't mean anything by it."

Dora teasingly said. Miles slowed a little, he felt like a little kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or worse yet in his mums knicker drawer.

He felt the teasing and discomfort of when his tongue got bit when he was nine.

His mum teased about putting his tongue where it shouldn't be, and his dad just said he should have waited a few more years and he would have had a bit more fun. As for now just keep it in your own mouth and his dad turned with a smile on his lips.

Miles' mum was the one who stated his tongue will have to heal muggle fashion. The only repast was they did make sure it healed completely with no scarring. "Really its nothing." Nym stated realizing too late she just said the wrong thing.

"Oh, so making love to someone is nothing to you, it's just something you do for fun. It means so little to you. That you laugh about it when you find someone that has never done it before. I guess by your attitude that you do it all the time and probably with people you don't even care about either. I don't know why Sirius asked me to meet you. We don't have anything in common." Miles slouched and looked as if he could disappear he would You could almost feel the sadness cascading off him in waves. Miles put his hands into his pockets and began to walk off and did not turn around as he walked away.

"Oh bugger me and my big mouth. Miles come back. I didn't mean anything by it." Dora teasingly said. "Have I become a slag. Just someone who shags someone because she can.

I just finished getting back at all those who hurt me and now I just hurt someone without thinking and I thought it was funny. He looked really hurt too. Maybe I should shag him he might like that, Yea then he would not be ashamed of being a virgin anymore.

No that would just prove what he just said. Oh Merlin what did I just do?" Dora Sighed as tears started welling up in her eyes. Dora got up and followed Miles at a distance. He appeared to be searching for someone or something. She watched him as he walked through diagon alley. In and out of every shop and pub. Then he went to the Leaky Cauldron and spoke to Tom and went upstairs.

Dora sat for a while with acuppa and a few biscuits. Tom walked over and asked if she needed anything else. "Tom I think I did something wrong today." She looked down thinking hard.

"What did you do?" Tom asked.

Dora looked into Toms eyes and told him what had happened and she dropped her head into her hands. "Dora you didn't do anything wrong you just live for the moment and you ran into someone who lives for a lifetime." Tom smirked and looked at Dora.

Dora went home and tried to figure out why she was so upset. She pulled out several of her Mum's muggle self-help books and read them cover to cover and found no solace. "How Long before Hogwarts begins?" Dora murmured.

"Two weeks Nymphadora Why?" Andromeda eyes raised.

"Mum I need to figure out something before class starts and see if I can fix it before it gets out of hand." Dora stated with a grim look of determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated.**

 **5 We can be friends and maybe more**

Updated and I hope anyone who reads it will like the changes.

"George you said you have your broom. I'd love to go flying. I haven't done it in such a long time with someone I liked." Dora stated with a smile. "Dora do you have a broom or would you like to double up?" George asked hoping she liked flying and knew how to.

"Have you ever flew double before?" Dora asked sexily.

"Dora does everything you say, have to have a sexual connotation?" George asked with a straight face.

"Old habits die hard she said with a sigh, besides do you want to ruin all my fun? Dora smirked and gave him a wink.

Dora watched as George magically retrieved his broom from a charm, it looked like a silver broom attached to another charm.

She was even more impressed with how the broom looked. It had runes over the shaft of the broom. "George what do all the runes do?" She asked as she looked at all the inscriptions.

"Well Dora they all are for handling, speed, stopping and lastly safety, it won't allow you to fall off by accident, it will automatically return to the ground and land softly if the flyer loses consciousness." George stated with a slight smile.

"George that is not on any other broom I've heard of. How did you get it that way?" Dora asked expecting him to say he paid for it.

"My dad and I worked on it. Trial and error, we perfected it and we have it on all our family brooms except the speed rune I did that for mine." George smiled with his accomplishment.

"How fast can it fly?" Dora begged.

"Well it can't fly as fast as the newest race brooms but its turning and stopping will beat anything in the air accept a falcon. Which I did race for close to a thousand meters. I was clocked at 180mph somewhere near 300 kph."

Dora's eyes bugged "We're not going to fly that fast are we?"

"Oh no not the first time out." Are you ready to fly or have you lost your nerve? George grinned looking over his shoulder back at Dora.

The two young magic users flew all over the school grounds. At first George flew low and slow letting Dora get used to the way the broom responded to his directions. By the time they were done flying they were getting hungry for dinner. Dora had all but fell in love with the broom. She begged George to let her fly the broom by herself and George asked her if she flew fast brooms before. Dora had stuck her tongue out as she launched off the ground like a bolt of lightning.

George watched Dora streak across the sky making loops and screaming dives. He could tell by the way she was hugging the broom as she raced around the sky, he would have to pry her fingers from around his broom to get it back. By the time she landed, she had smile on her face that reached from ear to ear. Dora begged George to put the runes on her Comet 260. She knew with the extras the runes would do for her broom it would be able to keep up with Georges broom. George just smiled and stated that he didn't want to be responsible for Dora getting into trouble with her broom.

Dora became desperate begging him. "Please do it for me I'll make your wildest wet dreams come true."

Just as the words left her lips she noticed a look of disappointment cross Georges face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Dora it's just you being you." George left the broom in Dora's hand and he walked back to the castle.

Dora tried to give George the broom back and George just said ride it till you are tired of it. George continued to walk back to the castle with his hands in his pockets. Dora then turned around and realized what had just happened. "Oh BUGGER I Did it again!" Dora thought to herself about how much fun she had riding Georges broom. She was hot, wet and sweaty from all the excitement and adrenaline. Because she felt safe while flying the personalized broom. It was the most fun she had ever had on any broom.

Dora looked for George as she headed back to the Hufflepuff burrow. She didn't see George any where on the way back. Dora took the broom to their room and placed it back on his bed. She looked around the room and felt relieved everything that was his was still in the same place as when they left this morning. She went to take a shower after all the flying and as excited she had become she definitely needed a shower maybe two. After Dora had completed her shower she came back in the living area. She was drying her hair and had a towel wrapped around her body. She heard a sound which made her jump with surprise. She was still not used to having someone else in her room yet.

Dora looked in the direction of the noise and she saw a screened room divider blocking her view of George's bed and the small corner which it sat. Dora looked around the screen and saw the naked backside of George. He was drying his hair and singing a muggle tune she barely recognized. Dora continued to look at his backside. Not bad she thought to herself. Not bad at all. That's when Dora's luck ran out, she leaned against the privacy screen and it fell over. She tried to catch the screen and with her bad luck her towel fell as she tried to catch it and put it back. She saw in slow motion the havoc that had happened when the screen fell, knocking down a guitar and another instrument which she didn't recognize. George turned to see his sax beginning to fall to the ground, all he had time to do was say come and the sax flew into his hands. He looked at it mentally examining it making sure no damaged had occurred. He let out his breath and thought to himself that was close. Once he was relieved to see his sax was ok he looked up to find a pair of eyes staring at him from where the corner of the screen would have been. George spun around and almost dropped the sax he was holding. He instantly turned blood red.

"AAARRRGHhhh. Did you get a good look Dora?" George asked as he raised his arms out wide and slowly turned around to give her a good look of his nude body and he walked back over to put his instruments back in their instrument racks. Still blood red George just turned to face Dora and asked."Did you see enough? Do you want a show or something maybe a private dance?"

It was at that moment her brain reengaged and she turned away from George and ran back to her side of the room. George went back to erecting the room screen. He had put up the privacy screen to give her a bit of privacy. He never thought he would be the one to be needing it and or be ogled at. {Well I don't know what to do now. Should I just walk over and talk to her au natural or blow up and be an ass or just let it go. Its kind of hard to work this out. She has had some problems with people in the past and he didn't want to add to it. George Just took a deep breath and exhaled. He figured he would try to let Dora off, it was just a comedy of errors which ended with her getting to see him in all his glory or lack of depending on what you were hoping for.}

George started getting dressed. He looked through his clothes and figured he would just wear a pair of jeans and his favorite concert shirt. He put on his black and white Chicago concert shirt and slid on his Doc Martin shoes. George began walking over to Dora's side of the room.

"Hey Dora are you ready to go and eat?" George asked.

"Are you ok George? I'm rr-really ss-sorry about everything." Dora stated with a little stutter.

"Dora there is no reason to be sorry it was just an accident and as for the broom you don't have to do anything for me to help you with your Comet. After I'm finished with it you'll have the 2nd best broom at school of course mine will be the best". George stated with a faint smile.

"Your broom is where you left it. I'll put all the runes and glyphs and after seeing that you are a bit clumsy I figured to enhance the safety rune."

"Quit being a prat. So is that what you are going to wear at dinner?" Dora asked with reservation.

"Yea I figured if this is a week end we should be able to relax a bit and not have to wear a bloody uniform to dinner. Did I use "Bloody" in the sentence correctly? " as George laughed and started looking at what Dora was planning on wearing to dinner.

"Well rather scandalous if you ask me hahaha. Catholic school girl meets tart." George laughed and coughed at the same time.

"PERFECT" Dora squealed. "Just what I was going after."

"You are too much Dora. Are you trying to get the attention of every guy sitting at our table for dinner or is it just every male in the great hall." George chuckled.

"George do you have a problem with what I'm wearing to dinner" Dora smiled coyly.

"Dora I'm not your dad nor am I one of your teachers so I really have little to say about it." George stated while looking at her outfit.

"George why are you so proper? Don't you like looking at what a girl has? And don't give me the line about not being my dad." Dora huffed.

"Dora let me ask you something before I answer your question and answer me honestly and Ill do the same for your answer." George stated. "Dora do you want guys to treat you how you are dressed? Or make decisions on you by how you are dressed? If you saw a girl walking down the street dressed similarly to what you are dressed like what would you think they were or how intelligent they were? I'm not talking about mature men Im talking about teenagers, hormonal testosterone laden blokes. Looking for a quick snog session or more if given the chance to take what they want." George asked straight faced.

"George Miles Sims how dare you ask me something like that. That's so improper of you, you git. How can you ask me that. THAT'S JUST SO HORRIBLE OF YOU!" Dora screeched getting louder as she went.

"Well Dora are you going to answer me and do you expect me to answer your question?" George shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"YES I WANT YOU TO ANSWER ME AND I WONT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Dora was screaming at this point.

"Ok granted its really none of my business but please think about what I said. Ill tell you what I think. You may or may not agree and this is my opinion and belief. Dora I love women I don't prejudge them just because she wears something revealing or that is tight to her figure. I believe women can wear sexy clothes but people should wear them where it's appropriate. If you are going out to a club enjoy yourself. Going to your families, or parents place, not such good idea. My parents taught me to respect all people until they show me a reason not to. Women should receive the same respect as men even more respect because they are the fairer sex. I'm not just saying this to make you hate me or like me. I'm just being honest." George spoke with conviction.

"MERLIN. MORGANA and HELGA HUFFLEPUFF I hate you George! Why do you have to be so BLOODY DAMN NOBLE!"

{I hate you Sirius you got me into this.}

"George I will have to think about this." Dora was just getting her anger under control. I have never thought about it like that. I have to tell you that I enjoy the attention I get from the guys and some of the girls for that matter. It's just a bit of fun." Dora smiled with a slight smirk in it.

"Well Dora I understand that you enjoy the attention and I wont hold it against you. I just hope you don't get taken advantage by anyone. Are you ready to go to the great hall for dinner? If you are lets head on out. If not I'll meet up with you when you come down I am rather hungry and need to get something." George smiled and proceeded to walk to the door heading out to the Hufflepuff common room.

"George one moment please I need to change a bit. And with a flick of her wand she lengthened her dress and made her blouse fit more loosely. She left her top buttons of her blouse undone and she wore her Hufflepuff tie loose between her breasts. "Hows that George?" Dora smirked.

"Dora you can wear your clothes any way you want I was just trying to bring it to your attention that some of the attention you receive from the male population may not be wanted by you. If you are actually asking me how you look I think you look very nice and a little naughty at the same time. Shall we go?" George smiled to himself.

Personal Thought

{I hope the sweet girl is hiding somewhere under all of this hyper sexuality. Sirius I'm now in the hands of fate and I don't like it one bit. I could have had all this drama down in Ft. Lauderdale, Miami or even Hollywood beach for all the fun this might end up as. Hell!}

George turned to Dora and offered her his arm with a smile. Dora took it and walked to the Great Hall, just before getting to the doorway she dropped it. Dora was torn between being seen as more than a friend to George yet she didn't want to be taken advantage of either. George could see the emotions playing across her face. He didn't want to push the subject so he walked up to the Huff table and looked to pull Dora's seat. Dora walked a bit further and pulled out her own seat and left an open seat between herself and George. George shrugged his shoulders and held his tongue. Dora sat down and started looking around the Great Hall seeing how people were interacting with each other.

She noticed the students that had crossed her earlier were definitely at odds with each other, both the guys she had got back at as well as the girls. No one knew it was her that had caused such a rift across the school and in so many houses it had affected. Dora proceeded to eat but kept a wary eye open and a hand on her wand for any errant spell cast in her direction. Every so often she would speak to a student or two sitting at the Huff table, commenting on the latest gossip and looking over at George and taking notice of any girl that tried to chat up George. Dora felt confused with herself. She liked George but she didn't want to feel like she was taken at least not yet.

Dora noticed that George didn't push his way into conversations but was invited and several times a girl or two would try to make the conversations more personal than he would have intended. He always seemed to be able to talk his way out without hurting anyone's feelings and they always seemed happier than they began the conversation.

{Dora thought to herself it's like he's some sort of happy feelings Veela or something. Everyone seemed to be happier after chatting with him.}

Once the meal was over and the food had been taken away the head master had explained the rules as well as that the schedules will be handed out first thing in the morning by the House elves and if anyone had problems with a class to please contact their teacher in charge of the class or the head of the house before breakfast so everything can be worked out. Once the Head professor closed the meal and directed the students on to their houses Dora looked over to George and waved him over.

"Hey Dora do you need something?" George asked smiling brightly.

"Yea George how can you chat up so many witches and not get hexed? You were chatting up several of them at the same time." Dora stated rather tersely.

"Dora if you wanted to talk with me while I was eating you could have joined in at any time at all. None of us were speaking of anything of any consequence. The very few times someone asked me of something more than do I have a girlfriend I just stated that I haven't started looking for anyone yet and that I was still nursing a bad break up from my previous school and that left the witches more consoling than trying to oust each other or trying to place themselves into that coveted spot." George explained without letting on he did want a particular witch to be his.

"Dora would you like for me to escort you back to Hufflepuff or do you have plans. We do have some time before lights out so do you wish to talk some more." George looked over to Dora without looking directly into her eyes.

George didn't want to make her feel obligated and he didn't want her to feel bad if she already had plans. George stood up and moved to get her chair and Dora stated she could do it herself and she stood up and proceeded to walk towards to hallway to the Hufflepuff Burrow.. George proceeded to walk towards the hallway as well when one of the girls wanted to ask him more about Florida and if he liked it there. He talked with her for several minutes till the girl broke off and headed up the hall with a large gathering of ravenclaws. By the time he turned around most of the great hall was empty and Dora was nowhere to be seen.

The head master and the other professors went to the professors lounge to talk privately about what was going on at Hogwarts. All the teachers had opinions about what had happened during the summer break. Each of the Heads of House thought it was the other three houses that had started the rumors. None of them knew it was due to the spite of one metamorphamagus getting back at people that had cursed her or spurned her. They were at a loss for such bitterness in their school. It seemed like the Humors had cast bad omens amongst the students and the professors could do nothing to prevent it. Unknown to them the trickster was Dora herself. Only three people knew of Dora's ability Professor Dumbledore, Prof. Sprout, and lastly the school healer Madam Pomfrey.

Dora thought to herself as she walked back to the Hufflepuff burrow she had looked at each person and could see there was bad blood amongst several school mates. While others just sat quietly staring at their food wondering how it all had turned out so badly. One house that seemed to be getting more than its fair share of foul looks and blame for the problems was slytherin. Several students threw insults and worse in the faces of the house of snakes. The other three houses were even more divided against the green and silver than any other time in history. Even the rise of Voldemort did not seem to affect the school as badly as now. Students left with their houses, and the new first years were scared not being with their upper years for protection.

George was not a first year but he was a newbie. He had been sorted into the House of the Badger and Huffs were extremely tight knit compared to the other houses. The only problem was George was not wearing Huff colors and when he was surrounded by 7 lions looking for fresh blood he found he was by himself. Usually Lions and badgers got along rather well but tonight everyone was on edge. George knew he was out numbered and alone. George tried to talk his way out and he heard a couple lions say he sounds like a bloody snake lets beat him and leave him in the entrance to the dungeons as a warning for those bloody snakes.

George tried to explain he was a badger and the lions laughed and said a snake would know where the badgers were because the badgers were easy enough to befriend and they were gullible enough to tell a snake where they lived. George knew the time for action was near and he really didn't want to harm any of the students because he would still be here when everything calmed and he didn't want to leave bad blood with the Gryffindor's. So he quickly closed with the nearest one and laid him out with a left cross to the jaw and cast three rapid succession stunners luckily all the stunners were strong enough to knock out who they hit and he hit each of his targets. That left three younger lions and he tried talking to them again.

"Hey guys I didn't start this fight but I'm willing to continue, I don't want to be beat down just because I didn't wear my Hufflepuff colors at dinner. I'm too new here for anyone to know me. Yall must have seen me at the sorting I was the only student that wasn't a first year." George stated softly not trying to get the young lions worked up.

The remaining Lions started talking amongst themselves and agreed remembering the older student in the sorting and one even recognized him cause one of the girls was cooing over him and he wanted to see what all the fuss was over. Then all of a sudden one of the lions jumped forward and punched George in the face as hard as he could and retreated back with the other lions. "Just remember you didn't leave unscathed." The spunky little Lion responded.

George felt his lip and noticed the lump coming up and the blood in his mouth. He figured it was a fair trade since he did take down 4 before he got sucker punched. "Yeah right. See you around and hopefully on better terms." George made it back to the Hufflepuff common room and heard people still chatting and talking about all the rumors and stories floating around the school.

George had walked down to the room and proceeded to enter. He could hear talking coming from the other side of the room. He didn't want to seem like he was trying to listen in but he heard his name mentioned.

{George thought to himself I need to wash up even if it is just to help me relax. Today started alright but ended not so good. A fight never makes for a good ending of a day. George went to the shower and made sure he had clothes with him so he could get dressed and not get caught in no-man's land between the bathroom and his corner in the burrow where his bed was. The shower was great the food was great and I had a great broom ride. The conversation not so great.}

{I hope things work out between me and Dora. Maybe I should have just held my tongue about the shape of girls I prefer. But, mom always said be honest and they will understand where I'm coming from. I just don't want to be protecting an enemy all my life till I find true love for this damn oath to dissolve. I did it to myself! Well that shower was good. Now I just need to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I don't hear any talking, so Dora is probably asleep now.} No sooner did he finish brushing his teeth he found himself looking at Dora. All he had on was a towel and not one of his better ones either.

"Dora do you need something Ill be out in just a couple minutes." Smiling but still clearly flustered.

"George we need to talk. I've been talking to people I trust and we need to clear the air. I know we had a strange meeting and several things happened strange and other wise. I said some things and then did some stupid things and I want to start over to clear the slate as Sirius would say. He told me more about you. I hate to admit it he even sided with you about some things, and I need to do somethings to clear them up." Looking into his eyes as she was trying to explain herself.

"Please don't interrupt me, I need to say this while I still got the nerve to tell you, or I won't be able to get it all out. I feel I can trust you and Sirius says I should as well. So I need to tell you some things. First off, only 3 people besides you know this. I'm a metamorf. The headmaster, our head of house and the school healer know." Dora stated while biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

George waited for a few moments before he said anything. "Like what? Change the shape of your nose, turn your hair pink what?" George stated with a confused look on his face. Dora then changed her face to look like George and began to take off the clothes that no longer fit her. George was now looking at an exact copy of himself

"Oh My God" George squealed and sat down hard on the ground his head swimming with a headache coming on quick.

Dora ran over to George quickly and started washing his face with cool water and a wash cloth when George's head finally cleared and he opened his eyes he saw Dora but she was naked and she was still bathing his face and head.

"Dora I can do that". George stated as he grabbed the wet wash cloth as he turned red as blood and kept his his eyes covered with the wash cloth.

"I'm alright now I can take care of myself." George stated with a strangled voice.

"No George, now that I have you still and not able to get away, I have more to tell you. You can keep your eyes covered if you want but you will listen to me." Dora stated in a quiet voice.

"Ok". George said blushing an even darker shade of red. "George you saw my public form the one everyone knows me by, other than my Mum and Sirius. No one else knows and the only reason I'm telling you now is because you told me something I didn't want to believe. A bloke like you could like someone like me."Dora stated chewing her lip nervously.

" I don't understand?" George uttered with a confused tremor in his voice.

"George you will when you open your eyes, please, look at me." Dora's voice still nervous sounding, George could hear the tears in her voice. "Dora you do have some clothes on right?" George asked not wanting to be looking at a naked copy of himself standing before him.

"George please just open your eyes and everything will be clear to you."Dora was pleading trying to move his hands away from his eyes.

George took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He began to open his eyes and he thought someone was playing a prank on him. He looked into the eyes of Dora and then knew it was no prank and Dora was standing directly in front of him. Her eyes looking pleadingly into his. Dora was starkers and did not look like she did before.

"Dora is this the real you?" George asked quietly.

"Touch me and feel for yourself." Dora asked still sounding nervous. George reached out and touched her arm and then touched her hands and then began to run his fingers down her cheeks and then ran his hands through her hair. "You are amazing, you are gorgeous why did you hide yourself." George smiled but holding his breath.

"George I never thought I would find someone who would want me or desire me for myself. Im not a perfect size 1. I'm not even a perfect 10. I'm a size."

Dora was cut off by George. He had pressed his fingers to her lips to halt the argument that was to come. George interjected with his voice shaking with emotion." You are perfect just the size you are your skin is smooth, your complexion is clear and beautiful, your face is beautiful and you lips are full and pouty, your eyes are the prettiest shade of emerald I have ever seen. As for your shape you have the perfect Rubenesque form. I love how you look you are my kind of beautiful." George looking into her bright smiling eyes. "Dora who knows you look like this?" George asked with a tremble in his voice.

Dora responded with the same nervous feelings "My mum and Sirius are the only ones, I'm too scared to let anyone else know. I thought if anyone else saw me they would tell me I was ugly and shun me." Dora cried out tears running down her face.

"Dora you are far from ugly, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You're not only beautiful, you are physically exciting to me." George explained as calmly as he could with his hands shaking as he reached out to take Dora's hands".

"Dora I may only be a teenage boy, but I don't like what most boys my age like. They want to be accepted so they look at what they perceive is what everyone else sees as pretty and accepts that. What do you have? A skinny bird. I have always enjoyed the look and feel of a full figured female. Think about it Dora. What do you find handsome or even appealing to you? I'm not asking you if you like me. I'm just bringing up the subject to make you think of what makes you excited in a man. Do you like physical attributes or is it other things, whether it is money, power, strength, or powerful magic or whatever it may be. You will have to decide that Dora."

George released Dora's hands after giving them a simple kiss to both of her hands. "Dora I wanted to be your friend since the first day we met. I would love to be your friend." George explained.

"George I am so sorry, about so much. Things I said and should have never said. But, I also won't let someone walk over me or take advantage of me ever again. That's what made me do those things I did. George you are honorable and I've never seen someone like you before. I would love to have you as my friend." Dora leaned forward and kissed George on the cheek.

Dora took a step forward and wrapped her arms around George and drew him close to herself. George was hesitant for but a moment and then stepped forward to embrace the young woman before him. The warmth of her body made him react in ways he would have rather not had happened at this moment. Dora please excuse me I'm not presentable at this moment. George's body was excited as well as extremely red from embarrassment.

"Dora as much as I appreciate your apology I think we should at least get dressed so we could continue this conversation unless you are interested in going to sleep. It is getting late." George kissed Dora on the forehead and stooped to pick up his towel which had fallen during the

{Dora is either trying to instigate an encounter between us, or she is trying to give me a heart attack, she is very alluring but I need to take it slow. I'm not the type of guy she is usually with. I know she said no one knows she can change except a couple teachers and they have not caught her paying back those who done her wrong. But at what cost she has used herself to get back at those who hurt her and it has jaded her outlook on who she gets close to. I want to find the girl Sirius told me about. I don't think she will ever look at me as anyone other than a friend I'm not the kind of guy she normally with.}

George thought about sending a letter to Sirius explaining how he felt about Dora and to ask him if he had any recommendations as he headed for his bed wondering what he should be doing now. He knew he would be close to Dora even if nothing come of it romantically. He spent a few hours playing his guitar after he cast a silencing spell over the corner of the room. Playing his instruments always helped him relax after which he headed to sleep and dreamed of Dora.

Dora wondered if she had done the right thing. She had confronted George when he was unable to leave without further embarrassing himself by leaving their room without any clothes on. She told him of her deepest secret and concern about being overweight. She was worried about how George would react and to her astonishment he was actually attracted to her and she could tell he truly liked what he saw. He could not hide his emotions from her and to his embarrassment at seeing her starkers, or his extremely hard erection that Dora silently appreciated, he was rather endowed for a fourteen year old. Definitely bigger than those that had been with her before. Dora thought about George and wondered if he would actually want to be with her. She even thought about all the others she had been with and cussed herself for not waiting. The person for her was probably in this very room. Dora got dressed for sleep and for the first time since going to Hogwarts the first night she allowed her true figure to be seen even if it was only her who would see it. Dora slept better than she had since she first come to Hogwarts.

{I need to contact Sirius and let him know it's moving ahead all be it slowly. I'm happy that at least we are civil to each other. I just want to work on our relationship. George is a honorable and sweet and incredibly smart. I just hope he becomes more sure of himself. He has had setbacks with his interactions with girls and because of those he is not as confident as he could be.}

Sunday started off early she checked the time before getting up, 5 am. Dora listened to hear if George was up yet. Dora pulled back the bed curtain and looked over to Georges side of the room. She could not see around the room screen and she didn't hear any sounds from there. Dora got dressed in her bath robe and had her shampoo and the rest of her clothes for the day. She wanted to let George know she was heading for the shower so that they wouldn't surprise each other in the shower. Dora called out to get Georges attention with no response. Dora looked around the screen slowly as to not surprise or get surprised at someone not being dressed.

"George are you there? Im going to take a shower if you want to take one with me." She giggled loudly and looked the rest of the way around the screen. "George are you there?" Dora raised her eye brows seeing a made bed and no George.

"Well, I guess he has already got his shower and headed down to eat or something oh well. I'll see him after I get a shower." Dora frowned at missing the opportunity to wake up George.

Dora went to the shower she listened for running water just in case George had beat her to the shower. As she got closer to the shower she heard nothing. Dora proceeded to enter the shower room. The showers were all separated in individual showers with a dressing room and multiple wash basins. The commodes were located in separate location in the lavatory as to provide privacy for individuals using them. Dora placed her dressing robe and her clothes she intended to wear for the morning in the dressing area.

George had gone out for his morning run and exercising at the lake side. He had cast a silence spell so he wouldn't wake Dora as he walked out of their room. George had been a runner for years he always enjoyed running. He preferred long distance running and he enjoyed US Seals unarmed combat fighting. He had got involved with it after he watched an open martial arts competition. There were more than a hundred competitors with more than 10 different styles from karate to muay tai to just pure street fighting. There were 5 men and 1 woman that joined because they were dared by their instructor from the nearby navy base. They were security and spec ops personnel and they had not sparred against anyone except for other military personnel. Their instructor told them to go and enter one of the open competitions and see if they could stand up to the competition. After seeing how well they finished George decided to take up the unarmed combat style. He found a retired Navy Seal that taught self-defense and convinced him to train him as if he was joining the Seals. That was the beginning of a love hate relationship. He loved the results but hated the workouts.

CPO Ramirez tried to humiliate George with the work outs because George was so small, after working out with CPO Ramirez for almost a year the Chief apologized for making it so tough but he did say George was ready for the physical and endurance challenges that the Seals would put him through. George thanked the Chief for all his training and stated he was going to continue with the training till he started going to his private school because he would not be close to the instructor any longer. Since he was starting to go to Vizcaya Magical Institute George would go to local gyms and work out with other MMA combatants to stay in shape.

While George was growing up most people thought he was 4-5 years younger than he actually was. Now that he was 14 he didn't look so tiny. George enjoyed listening to music while he exercised. He found that the louder the music the harder he worked-out. The rock band Queen was a good group to work out to. He was far from being a bar room bouncer but if someone saw him without a shirt, they could see the physique and muscles that were hiding under his clothes. Which Dora got to see.

George was still embarrassed about the whole event. If it wasn't for being by accident and completely unchoreographed for his part he might have had a bit of fun with it. Dora had caught him at his most vulnerable alone one on one semi-nude and no where to run. George thought of Dora after she transformed into the goddess before his eyes, this is the memory he thought of while he was running and doing his work out regiment at each half mile 100 sit ups, push-ups, burpees then run the next ½ mile then repeat. George had gotten into a routine of doing 15 miles a day to stay in shape. At the end of his exercise regimen for the morning George headed back to the Hufflepuff dorms to get ready for the day. George went to his corner and chose his clothes for the day, George was listening to Queen as he went to get his shower supplies. George had hollered hello to Doras bed thinking she was still asleep. George proceeded to the shower and a refreshing shower that awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated.**

 **{ }** **personal thoughts**

I have done some rewriting and hope anyone reading this will enjoy it.

 **4 Sorting and Hoping**

Dora took George's hand and asked may I. Dora looking into his eyes

Miles felt a tightness in his throat which he fought to swallow and with a gulp. "Dora I can't play games.

I've never been good at them and Im the one who gets hurt .

If I'm not who you want, please don't even touch my heart, because it will break and it will take me along time for me to heal". George stated with sadness

Dora Smiled and replied "Im not in the game playing mood Ive been with enough game players to last me a life time. I want someone that wants me for me and all my quirks and all my insecurities. Will you be able to handle my momentary flirting?"

"Only as long as the recipient of the flirting keeps his hands to himself. And if he doesn't that he is not so attached to his hands when I take them them off" Miles Bit out.

Dora shivered at Miles response. "Are you the jealous type of person Miles?" "No not particularly, but manners precludes me from doing what I would if someone thought they could take liberties with someone I cared for." Miles responded darkly

"So are you saying if someone tried to grab my bum you would take offence to it" Dora asked biting her lip.

"Yes but only if you told them no and they continued to grope you. I would then let my displeasure be known.

On the other hand if I noticed you were encouraging the advances I would leave you to your own devices and I would later talk to you about what was up and then I would make my decision then." Miles responded with some heat.

"Dora what is the deal with this conversation this subject is for people who are involved with each other and been together for some time. Why are you asking me these questions?" Miles asking with concern in his voice.

"I ask because I have been a flirt for several years now and I don't know how long it will take me to break old habits and change how I act and react when Im exposed to emotional stimulant and when I get randy". Dora stated while chewing her nails.

Miles quirked an eyebrow "pardon?" "Ummmmmh sexually excited, ah aroused." Dora mumbled.

"Well if we are going to be together Dora, I hope I'd be the only one making you Randy as you say and not just everyone. But, if you find yourself with these uncontrollable urges frequently I should just as well stop this carriage now so I can go take the ride in one of the small boats the rest of the way to the castle. I don't want to prevent you from enjoying your preferred lifestyle. And, I did swear not to ever harm you and I would not want to force you to make a decision that would cause you discomfort or heart ache." Miles stated with a lost look in his eyes.

"Miles You misunderstand me. I was meaning that I have done things in my past and I need to stop doing them. I want to have a real relationship but I don't know what that is." Dora whispered.

Miles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dora I believe I understand what you are saying now and I want to help you with finding you a real relationship. I just don't know if my heart is strong enough for the emotional roller coaster. I can only take it a step at a time and I don't know how it will turn out." Miles looked out the carriage door trying to hide his feelings.

"Oh Miles, all anyone can do is take it one step at a time and speaking of steps the carriage has stopped and we need to get out to go to the castle." Dora giggled.

George stepped out of the carriage and reached out for Dora to take his hand.

"Thank you, you are so gallant and handsome." Dora continued to giggle louder.

"You are laying it on a bit thick now." Miles stated with a droll tone.

"Well Miles this is where we separate. You have to go over to the large door with all the first years are at and I have to go through the main door and to the main Hall where the feast is about to begin." Dora showing signs of excitement as she was trembling and fidgeting around.

"Any suggestions?" Miles quipped. "None that I haven't already told you just be honest with yourself and everything will work out just fine."

Dora's anxiety was winding her up as she wanted to tell Miles that was the secret to the sorting itself and not just giving it as a hint.

{Dora Thought about everything that was going on. After talking to her cousin and with Miles. Dora had come to a conclusion. She needed to do things to make herself happy and not try to get back at those who have done her wrong. As for Miles he is sweet but do I want sweet? Well whatever I want I need to be honest with myself and not just settle for what is easy. I may find someone here that is my perfect match.}

{Besides I really enjoy chatting up fit blokes and shagging the ones that I like the best. Why should I give up something that I enjoy so much. Besides there are some shagelicious blokes here this year that I would hate to miss out on. I can't believe it. I can't even last a few moments without thinking about shagging someone. Miles hurry up and get sorted I need your support to help me through this day. I'm randy enough to shag every bloke here and eat out every witch.}

George had made it over to the first years and was now just sitting and watching all the witches and wizards chattering about what they know and what they think they know. Everyone seemed to know everyone or at least knew about each other. He just sat there quietly thinking of his old school and grimaced to himself "Im here now."

Several of the witches noticed that George was not talking to everyone like most of the wizards. Monica walked up to him and tried to get him to talk first by fussing at him.

Monica then tried to chat him up. George was not a bad looking wizard he was a bit larger than the wizards that were standing around and he had an engaging face his eyes were hazel and his hair was dark brown.

She chatted with George till it was time to get sorted and she thought if she got in the same house or in one that was friendly with the one he got sorted into that she would try chatting him up again.

George was happy the sorting would happen soon.

He was getting tired with all the waiting.

Dora could hardly wait any longer she had seen too many fit looking wizards and her resolve was wearing thin.

Oh Merlin and Morgana If I don't get to be with George soon Im going to do something drastic, if she could not get George close to her soon she would start chatting up one of the boys and shag him till she was back in control.

But, that isn't being in control she could see the first years at the end of the hall.

She could even see Miles talking to a girl. Oh he's cheating on me already well I'll show him she thought to herself and Dora reached out and grabbed the inner thigh of the young wizard next to her he was initially shocked that he didn't immediately respond to her chatting him up. He did respond after a few moments and Dora was in her own little world enjoying her interactions with the other wizard. She was considering what she wanted to do next. Her emotions had started to calm and she felt better. Dora didn't watch Miles figuring he was chatting up the new girl and she would do the same thing. Suddenly she heard Georges name and she spun around to see what happened. Her mind and emotions were driving her crazy.

Half of her mind wanted to dive below the dining table and suck the boys cock till he exploded.

The other half was waiting for Miles to walk up to the table so she could wrap her arms around him and never let go.

Her emotions were all over the place and she could barely stay in control.

All of a sudden she looked up and there he was George.

"George you are here." Dora gasped Why did it take so long?

"Dora are you all right?" Miles asked.

"No I need you here by me." She whispered.

"Please sit down next to me."

"Hey Tonks what's the deal you get a guy all worked up then you." The young wizard gasped.

Miles stood up and glared at the older student. "You finish that statement and Ill finish you" Miles took two steps to close the gap between him and the other boy.

" BAHHH she's all used up anyway take her if you want her. She's like the neighborhood bike everyone has had a ride and she's nearly worn out" the older boy laughed with little mirth.

As she ran her hand up and down George's arm. "George I missed you" Dora sighed.

Ok Dora I'm not going anywhere. "What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"I'm scared I'm scared when I'm not with you". Dora whispered in Miles' ear.

"Dora I'll be with you always I promise. What got you worked up Dora?" Miles whispered back.

"We can't talk about it here, later in my dorm room." Dora pleaded. "Ok Dora lets get to Hufflepuff and we will be able to talk there." Miles looking into Dora's eyes trying to figure out why she was so agitated. "Lead the way". Miles Stated.

Dora lead Miles to the Hufflepuff common room.

Miles just smiled and looked at the warm décor and wondered if all the common rooms where as nice as this one is.

Dora looked around at the other witches and wizards in the commons room.

Most of them were chatting amongst themselves and only a few even looked up at Dora as she walked in leading Miles through the door.

One wizard looked as if he could chew nails when he saw Dora and Miles walking in together.

As Dora showed Miles the door to her room.

The wizard who was giving her and Miles the most hate filled glares rushed over to the duo.

He began ranting. "You were supposed to be with me the first night back. You said our time was cut short last time and you wanted to finish today. I've been getting ready for the last couple days so I could shag you unconscious". Corvin raved. He ranted as he looked between Dora and Miles.

"Corvin that was last year and I'm not going to indulge your fantasy anymore. I don't know what you were hoping to do. I never told you that I wanted to become a couple. I never owled you over the summer break and I never received an owl from you with your requests either." Dora stated heatedly.

I'm with Miles now and I've turned over a new leaf." Dora explained looking at the expression that was on Georges face.

Corvin sneered at Miles and stated "you better shag her 4 times a day just to keep her from wandering around looking for more. She was known for being gang shagged by anyone who wanted to." With that Corvin turned and walked away laughing like a mad man.

Dora was scarlet from embarrassment and just turned away from Miles.

She dropped his hand and began to slowly walk into her room.

Miles didn't immediately follow her because he didn't want to assume he was still invited to come in.

"Dora" Miles whispered "Dora" he spoke a bit louder "Dora!" He barked to get her attention.

Dora then turned with tears streaming down her face.

"Why did I believe it would be any different. Just the same as last year, everyone is older and meaner." Dora whined looking down at the ground.

"Dora come on it's only the first night and we have some things to figure out." Miles calmly spoke.

"Dora ignore what he said he's just mad because he was expecting to be with you over the school year. Teenagers do and say things to hurt people when they feel hurt.

Since the last conversation you had with him was about getting together he figured you were interested in him." George just shrugged and wondered what he got himself into.

"Im sorry he blew up at you. He had no reason to do that to you I was the one he was mad at." Dora groused.

Dora lead Miles into her room. The room had three other beds besides Dora's the room was covered in posters of different muggle and magical bands.

Most of them were from the 80's with a smattering of other bands. Dora looked at Miles waiting for him to explode or do something. "What's wrong Dora you look like you are expecting something?" George looked inquisitively.

Miles was looking around at the beds and wondered which one he should take.

The one closest to Dora or one of the others.

After looking around the room he noticed that his trunk was nowhere to be seen.

"Dora you did invite me to stay here right?" He asked with a wrinkled brow and a confused look on his face.

Dora squeaked out " You still want to room with me?" "Oh yes Dora even more so now just to make sure Corvin doesn't try something when you are asleep.

I did see that the guys around here seemed to be able to walk all over the Hufflepuff house and the girls did so as well. Which leads me to believe that there are no wards against guys and girls being in the same areas." Miles stated with a bit of indignant sarcasm.

"I told you that we were coed." Dora laughed "did you think I was kidding?"

"Actually YES. Do you think you will have any problems with Corvin? Since he can just walk up to your room and try to see you or worse." Miles ruffled his hair as he stalked around the room.

"Well George I thought you were going to be my Knight in shining armor and you were going to protect my virtue." Dora smirked and then began to laugh.

"Well Dora its nice to know you can smile and laugh." George smiled and began to chuckle as well.

"Dora I know you said you wanted to tell me about yourself and everything. But since you have had a bit of a rough time this evening. Why don't you let me tell you a bit about myself and maybe tomorrow or maybe later you will feel more like confiding in me. Well first off you know Im from the MagUSA Florida and that of course I'm a wizard. I got my first few years of education at Vizcaya in Miami. That's near the bottom of the manky looking boot at the bottom of the east coast. No-mag's think it's just an old Spanish museum.

It's the oldest magical school on the east coast. The giant manor was created and the Spanish wizards that wanted to have a safe location so they could learn and be trained.

"Now it is multinational just like Florida. As I said I grew up in Hollywood which made it easy to get to wizarding school. It was about 15 miles away from home. My mom and dad still live there and my younger brother is a squib. He hates me and we barely talk. He hates anything I do and he thinks anytime I encourage him about anything he does. Im making fun of him or as you say taking a micky out of him." George stated solemnly.

While George was talking to Dora he walked around the room admiring the posters that are up on the walls.

One of the bands he noticed happen to be one of his favorites "Chicago".

"Oh Dora have you ever heard them play live?" George asked with a happy expression on his face.

Dora just shook her head. "Oh that's too bad. I have been lucky and was able to see a couple shows. They have some really intense ballads. I know that sounds lame coming from a guy but they do have a lot of good music." George smirked.

"Maybe if we are lucky maybe we can get our hands on a pensieve and I can show you the concerts I went to they were awesome. Well you probably don't want to know about every muggle concert I've been to but I really like music. I thought I was going to be a musician before my mom and dad realized I was a wizard. Both of them are magical but they kept quiet about it till I showed magical abilities. When my brother's ability didn't come he quit being around me. Before that I played my Gibson Dreadnaught and my 1945 Conn. tenor sax. I still play both of them religiously, so you might end up putting a silence ward around my side of the room hahahahaha." George laughed happily.

"Do you play any instruments or sing?" George inquired.

"Well George since we left the Noble house of Black Mum never tried to force me to keep up the heritage of what the family believed in or any of the other things. Mum knows how to play the piano really well. She had to play at all the dances and Balls her parents had or were invited to. So, she had a lot of practice".

Dora giggled and tried to play air guitar and then stated it might be fun to learn an instrument.

"Dora it might be fun to try and learn one but I don't know how good of an instructor I would be. Ill be happy to show you everything I know about playing a guitar." George stated sincerely smiling as he looked at Dora.

"I play music to help me with my magic. It has never been easy for me. My younger brother always had the talent and I had to work for every scrap that I got. But when I learned it I never forgot a thing." George stated proudly.

"When I started playing the guitar I almost quit because he outshone me from the start. I stuck with it for almost a year and then I noticed my younger brother quit taking the lessons and he quit playing his guitar. I for once was happy I didn't feel like I was competing with him any longer." George stated with little warmth.

George continued to walk around the vibrantly decorated room. Admiring the different posters and magical pictures some appeared to be friends and happier times, others of family and lastly class mates.

"You look like you took over the whole room with your decorating". George smirked.

" Well since I haven't had a roommate in quite a while I figured I would do the room the way I would like to have one done." Dora smirked.

Well Dora other than knowing my classes all the ones I loved and hated, you pretty much know everything about me.

"I do love flying on my broom. I prefer muggle sports to magical. As far as Quidditch is concerned it should take its ques from English football or American Basketball or maybe revamp it completely and have a look at rugby or even American Football." George looked at Dora and smiled hoping things would work out.

"Dora I do know this has been really hard day for you." George remarked.

Why don't we hop into bed and make it a short night because morning will be coming early.

{Dora gasped and her imagination went wild. Thinking of what George looked like without a shirt and how his bum would feel.} "You want to go to bed with me already. You hardly know anything about me." Dora still looking wild eyed at George.

"Hold on a moment. The operative word here is sleep. I have three beds to choose from and I'm choosing this one." George stated quietly but assuredly. He walked to the bed in the middle not so close to feel like he was encroaching on her private space in any way.

Once he stated which bed he was taking a House elf popped into the room and set George's trunk down at the foot of the queen sized bed. "Dora I hope you didn't think I'm trying to make advances on you. You do remember I swore an oath so I really can't take advantage of you. Good night and sleep well." As George turned to get ready for sleep.

{Oh bloody hell this is not how I thought it would work out. George is not like any other boy I've ever met. Most of them would have been all over a girl trying to talk them into shagging, at the earliest opportunity.}

Dora looked over to the bed George was in as the curtain was drawn around the bed and the lights were put out.

"Now what am I going to do?" Dora sighed in disbelief. Maybe I need to let him make the first move.

{Humph I may never even get a kiss at that pace and the way I botched it up to begin with. Dora thought over her predicament and thought about it for the majority of the night.}

It wasn't until she felt some one moving around on her bed that she woke. She continued to pretend she was asleep waiting to see what her guest would do next. Dora herd her name called and then she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Dora wake up it's almost 11 am. Dora you don't want to miss breakfast or should I say lunch now do you?" George remarked with a smile on his face. Dora opened her eyes and in her disbelief there was a tray with a full English breakfast waiting for her. She didn't get to sleep till almost 5 am due to her fussing with herself.

"Dora I tried to wake you earlier but you were out." George said while he looked at the sleepy young girl. "I asked one of the house elves what you ate and she said this was your favorite breakfast." George just smiling.

George smiled brightly. I hope you enjoy it.

"It took a bit of doing the students kept saying no one is allowed food in the dorm rooms and that they are supposed to come down for meals. I just shook my head and brought it down any way besides if it was against the rules wouldn't the professors say something to me. Well Dora why don't you eat before it gets cold. Then you can tell me whatever you want to tell me." George just grinned watching her eat.

Sirius told me some things but there are still a lot of gaps. So whatever you want to tell me is up to you.

Dora thought about it for a long time she thanked George for getting her a meal and then began to consider what she wanted to tell George.

{She knew from talking to Sirius that George was the nicest guy she ever ran across and was not sure how to approach him. Again he didn't try to take advantage of me while I was asleep. Should I just bare my soul and wait for him to respond? Maybe I should show him what he has to look forward to.}

Dora looked up from her plate and peered into the hazel eyes that was watching her so intently.

"What? Dora asked. Is there a problem?" Dora asked quizzically.

"Oh no Dora just waiting. Do you need anything? "George questioned and then began to grin.

What is it Dora asked perplexed at the grin on Georges face.

Nothing really. His neck begining to turn pink.

Dora thought to herself and looked down at what she had on.

She noticed that her duvet had slid down and was exposing her upper body.

All she had on was a skimpy camisole that barely covered her and she was wearing nothing underneath.

At least he noticed I'm a girl and she looked back into his eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

George walked back towards his side of the room.

George figured Dora would decide when she wanted to talk and he could use that time to finish getting his things situated.

George had opened his trunk and sorted his clothes a bit better.

He adjusted the draws and pulled out trays so he could make it easier getting to what he would need day in and day out.

All his books had been set up on the desk next to his bed along with all the parchment and his fountain pens and his notebooks for his personal use.

He spent about 20 minutes getting his part of the room situated and then he returned to Dora and asked if she was good or if she needed anything?

George smiled and looked at the confused witch as if she was considering Pythagorean theorem.

Problem Dora? He asked. "Yeah I do have one you George. I cant figure you out. You have a tongue that would drive girls wild yet you don't use it. You are a fit bloke but not too much to make you look made up.

You have lovely eyes and a bum that is just so touchable.

That's just the physical things. Now the hard part. You are nice and polite unless someone's taking a mickey out of you then not so. You are rather reserved and very courteous. Now what bothers me. You did not once try to stare at my jubblies or when I was asleep try to sneak a peek or even sneak a kiss. What am I to take that as?" Hmmm, as she was looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

" Well Ms Tonks I barely know you. I was not invited for such privileges. Lastly I don't think you would appreciate such unrequited advances." Answering with a straight face.

Dora looked like a gold fish out of water and then closed her mouth and thought about what he said.

It took Dora a few minutes before she could respond. He called for the House elf assigned to her room to take the breakfast tray.

While she got out of bed and walked around her section of the room she noticed George diverting his eyes casually from looking directly at her.

He did not turn away abruptly as if he saw something distasteful but on the contrary he was blushing.

Dora looked down and noticed she was wearing some retro styled shorts that were popular back in the 80's.

They were incredibly loose and flimsy,satin running shorts, so making them absolutely comfortable to her.

They reminded her of men's boxers.

" Do you like my knickers?" Dora thought that might get a response out of George just not the one she expected.

"Dora, I doubt you would appreciate it if I gallivanted around here with little to nothing on. As for how I think you look is not appropriate for me to comment about." He was still looking in another direction.

" I'm sorry George I'm not trying to bother you. Ill put something on that's more appropriate." Dora stuck out her tongue.

After a few moments Dora was dressed in some form fitting jeans and cut off concert tee shirt of Rolling Stones with the tongue hanging out.

"There George is that better?" Dora stuck out her tongue again.

"Do you feel comfortable wearing it in front of me?" Asked George.

"Yes I do." Dora wondered what was going on. "Then of course. It looks fine." George responded back

"Whats your problem George you act like you don't like seeing the female body." Dora getting angrier by the moment.

"That's not it Dora. I enjoy the sight of the female body as much as any teenage male, Its just that you don't seem to care who sees yours. I respect females and don't look at them as a plaything. I'm not used to having it flaunted in front of me like something that is free for the taking and available for just that. Dora to be perfectly frank you are a very pretty girl." George stated plainly.

"Girl Girl GIRL! what do you mean GIRL?! "Tonks asked rather heatedly.

"Ms Tonks I don't want to start an argument but I prefer women that are more voluptuous and curvy. You have yet to grow into your womanly form but that is my humble opinion. I hope I haven't hurt your feelings It's just that I have always enjoyed the look of a more Rubenesque female form." George stated

"So Miles are you telling me I'm too skinny to interest you? Dora asked hotly. " Well Tonks what are you a size 1 or maybe a 2." George questioned

"Yeah so what." Dora still hot.

" Well I prefer the look of a fuller figured women that are about a size 10-18. I'm not putting you down. Do you know there are beautiful women that size and there are famous ones that size or larger. Im just saying you don't have to be a size 0-2 to be beautiful. I lived in South Florida and size zeros were all over the beach in bikinis and thongs. I just bet you prefer a guy who is all skin and bones." George answered still responding evenly.

"But But But... That's different Men... are supposed to be larger than women." Dora looking gobsmacked by Georges response.

"In who's book? What about the guy who is shorter than 137cm. Is he not considered handsome or the woman who is taller than 184 cm considered not beautiful or over 81 kilos." George stating with a bit of heat.

"George I haven't thought of it like that." Dora stated thinking about what was being talked about. She was chewing her lip wondering to herself. {WOW he actually likes birds with a little bit of meat on their bones.}

"But do you think I'm pretty?" Dora asked a bit nervously. "Dora that is not a friendly question. If I answer either way you can slam me for my answer as being a pig or a hater." George answered with a bit of heat. I had a friend at my other school who was everything I wanted physically. She had a beautiful complexion long raven hair almond shaped eyes I could get lost in...George turned and proceeded to look through his drawers again as if trying to take his mind off something. His shoulders slumping as if in reconciliation of something that will never be.

George turned and looked back at Dora and stated. "Yes you have a very pretty face full lips, beautiful eyes, and gorgeous hair. " George smiled, but the smile did not light up his face. It was just painted on for appearance sake.

"What about my figure is that not appealing?" Dora questioned smirking all the while.

"Dora please don't put me on the spot like this. You are cute and when you grow up you will probably be drop dead gorgeous. You are fourteen and you have several years before you fully develop. The same goes for me I may grow to be 182cm or taller and over 110 kilos or better. But we can't see into the future. We should be trying to enjoy being who we are and being the best person we can be. The ugly people will always try to put others down. I've had enough of that and I don't want to see any more of that. Dora, your cousin told me you were a wonderful person and I want to see that person. I know you had some problems. I don't need to hear what happened. Ugly people leave scars on everyone. Let's go and enjoy today I've had enough of that topic." George stated firmly. Feeling as if Dora was trying to start an argument or something.

Dora and George proceeded to walk out of their room. Dora mentioned that the castle was rather large and it might be fun to walk around it and meet the people they ran across. Dora proceeded to walk around the lower floors and showed George several class rooms that were used by different students as study halls. Some were rather well accommodated. As were some as plain as a single desk with just a few note books open to a subject. Dora explained how the other houses were hidden inside the castle. In opposite corners in the catacombs and opposite tower turrets.

"The Houses are spread out over the castle so we aren't too close to each other it helps the houses stay out of trouble with each other." Dora stated smugly.

" Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in the towers and Slitherin and Hufflepuff are in the dungeon at opposite corners as well. If you were outside you would only have to look at the two tallest towers. Then look for the corners between the towers and you are close to knowing where the houses are all located at." Dora stated with an air of superiority.

"Each house tries to keep the entrance to their houses secret. No one really allows other house members in their house but secrets are found out." Dora smirked "I for one of a very few do know where the other houses entrances are and how to get in."

"Dora let me guess, it's how you got back at those that did you wrong. Yes, I do have a brain and not just a handsome face." George grinned

Dora giggled at his statement. You are just trying to chat me up aren't you George?

Huh I'm sorry I don't understand what you just said? George asked questioningly.

"You try to, oh bugger you don't understand what I was saying. I meant that I was teasing with you about flirting with me." Dora answered with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe Dora I'm male not dead." George responded.

"Oh and you have a sense of humor as well." Dora stood there with her hands still on her hips.

"Dora why not show me the rest of the school. It will help me with learning where things are and help me not get lost." A chuckle came quietly from George.

Dora proceeded to walk outside of the castle and began to show the grounds. "Well down this way is Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid is our grounds keeper and he loves dangerous magical creatures. Oh and to mention he is a half giant. You can see him coming out of the Forbidden forest just as much as coming out of his hut. He was the large man at the lake with all the first years. His job is to take care of the animals of the forest and make sure they don't come to any harm. That is the same for the students here. Oh and if Hagrid ever offers you tea and biscuits to eat save your teeth don't eat any of his cooking they are call rock cakes for a reason. Hagrid is a nice enough bloke and he is extremely devoted to the headmaster and to Hogwarts." Dora continued to explain as if she was giving a guided tour of all the sights.

"Of course over there towards the large stadium is the Herbology classrooms, 1 through 7. Each greenhouse has a progressively dangerous magical and non-magical plants. Professor Pomona Sprout besides being our Head of House is also our Herbology Professor. Do you want to go over and look at some of the plants? " Dora quickly wiggled her eyebrows as if to flirt with George.

"That sounds good, are there any plants that are truly dangerous?" answering as if all he was interested in was the school.

"Oh yes George they are in the 7th greenhouse. Venomous Tentacula is one of our more dangerous plants along with devils snare and tangler vine plants they are kept in the 7th green house. Something that surprises me is there are muggle herbs that have real uses and could almost be categorized as semi magical in there uses.

Do you want to go and look at the plants?" Dora smiled seeing George relax a bit although a might slowly.

"Sure as long as you don't feed me to one of them." As George bumped his hip against hers.

Dora smirked and lead George to the green houses.

George smiled at the vibrant plants noting the deep greens of the leaves and the assortment of blooms and the rainbow of colors that were visible.

Dora stated "the best blooms were at night.

The Moon shade and the other night loving plants showed their true radiance only at night."

"I guess Ill find out how Prof. Sprout makes the plants look so good after taking some of her classes." George looked at the flowering plants with great appreciation.

" Yep you sure will. Over there is the Quidditch pitch.

You'll spend a lot of time there once the season opens." Dora stated bouncing on her toes.

"Sorry Dora that is the last place you'll see me at.

I truly despise the game and will never watch it again.

Let me guess you absolutely love it." George slowly shook his head side to side. "The game is way to favored for the team with a stellar seeker as the rest can be complete rubbish and they will win if he or she is quick enough. I prefer broom course racing and several muggle games to it." George slowly nodded his head.

"That doesn't keep you from enjoying it though. You probably enjoy all the sweaty hot guys as they leave the pitch." George just grinned slyly.

Dora let her eyes drop as if he had just read her mind, she thought to herself "am I that transparent that she enjoyed the players most after they finished playing and were, all hot and sweaty."

She stated "I do enjoy the game, the best game were the ones with weak seekers so you could tell how good the team really is."

George smiled and had to agree those were the ones he did enjoy.

She pointed to each of the corners stating that each house had a designated bleacher for them to sit and enjoy the games.

Dora stated that she wanted to fly for the house team but she was not a strong enough flyer. She then smirked at George,"You don't like quidditch because you cant fly well.

George just grinned "oh Im strong enough I just don't want to have to fly and play a game that is so warped for one player."

"So you are saying that you can fly well." Dora's grin hard to hide. "Oh Yes I can fly a broom very well indeed." George's smile broad and bright. Dora thought to herself "I got you now" as she smiled and gave him a wink.

So what broom do you have. I have a vintage Mercury 1000. It is from the 1950's between my dad and my own tinkering with glyphs and a few runes we came up with a quick rideable broom.

"Do you have it with you?" Dora asked. "I keep it on me all the time. You never know when you find yourself needing a quick get away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated.**

 **5 We can be friends and maybe more**

Updated and I hope anyone who reads it will like the changes.

"George you said you have your broom. I'd love to go flying. I haven't done it in such a long time with someone I liked." Dora stated with a smile. "Dora do you have a broom or would you like to double up?" George asked hoping she liked flying and knew how to.

"Have you ever flew double before?" Dora asked sexily.

"Dora does everything you say, have to have a sexual connotation?" George asked with a straight face.

"Old habits die hard she said with a sigh, besides do you want to ruin all my fun? Dora smirked and gave him a wink.

Dora watched as George magically retrieved his broom from a charm, it looked like a silver broom attached to another charm.

She was even more impressed with how the broom looked. It had runes over the shaft of the broom. "George what do all the runes do?" She asked as she looked at all the inscriptions.

" Well Dora they all are for handling, speed, stopping and lastly safety, it won't allow you to fall off by accident, it will automatically return to the ground and land softly if the flyer loses consciousness." George stated with a slight smile. "George that is not on any other broom I've heard of. How did you get it that way?" Dora asked expecting him to say he paid for it. "My dad and I worked on it. Trial and error, we perfected it and we have it on all our family brooms except the speed rune I did that for mine." George smiled with his accomplishment.

"How fast can it fly?" Dora begged. "Well it can't fly as fast as the newest race brooms but its turning and stopping will beat anything in the air accept a falcon. Which I did race for close to a thousand meters. I was clocked at 180mph somewhere near 300 kph."

Dora's eyes bugged "We're not going to fly that fast are we?"

"Oh no not the first time out." Are you ready to fly or have you lost your nerve? George grinned looking over his shoulder back at Dora.

The two young magic users flew all over the school grounds. At first George flew low and slow letting Dora get used to the way the broom responded to his directions. By the time they were done flying they were getting hungry for dinner. Dora had all but fell in love with the broom. She begged George to let her fly the broom by herself and George asked her if she flew fast brooms before. Dora had stuck her tongue out as she launched off the ground like a bolt of lightning.

George watched Dora streak across the sky making loops and screaming dives. He could tell by the way she was hugging the broom as she raced around the sky, he would have to pry her fingers from around his broom to get it back. By the time she landed, she had smile on her face that reached from ear to ear. Dora begged George to put the runes on her Comet 260. She knew with the extras the runes would do for her broom it would be able to keep up with Georges broom. George just smiled and stated that he didn't want to be responsible for Dora getting into trouble with her broom.

Dora became desperate begging him. "Please do it for me I'll make your wildest wet dreams come true." Just as the words left her lips she noticed a look of disappointment cross Georges face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Dora it's just you being you." George left the broom in Dora's hand and he walked back to the castle. Dora tried to give George the broom back and George just said ride it till you are tired of it. George continued to walk back to the castle with his hands in his pockets. Dora then turned around and realized what had just happened. "Oh No I Did it again." Dora thought to herself about how much fun she had riding Georges broom. She was hot, wet and sweaty from the excitement and adrenaline. Because she felt safe while flying the personalized broom. It was the most fun she had ever had on any broom.

She didn't see George on the way to Hufflepuff burrow. Dora took the broom to their room and placed it back on his bed. She looked around the room and felt relieved everything was still in the same place as when they left this morning. She went to take a shower after all the flying and as excited she had become she definitely needed a shower maybe two. After Dora had completed her shower she came back in the bed room and living area. She was drying her hair and had a towel wrapped around her body. She heard a sound which made her jump with surprise. She was still not used to having someone else in her room yet.

Dora looked in the direction of the noise and she saw a screen room divider blocking her view of Georges bed and the small corner which it sat. Dora looked around the screen and saw the naked backside of George. He was drying his hair and singing a muggle tune she barely recognized. Dora continued to look at his backside. Not bad she thought to herself. Not bad at all. That's when Dora's luck ran out she leaned against the room screen and it fell over. She tried to catch the screen her towel fell and when she tried to catch it and put it back. She saw in slow motion the havoc that had happened when the screen fell, knocking down a guitar and another instrument she didn't recognize. George turned to see his sax beginning to fall to the ground, all he had time to do was say come and the sax flew into his hands. He looked at it mentally examining it making sure no damaged had occurred. He let out his breath and thought to himself that was close. Once he was relieved to see his sax was ok he looked up to find a pair of eyes staring at him from where the corner of the screen would have been. George spun around and almost dropped the sax he was holding. He instantly turned blood red.

"AAARRRGHhhh. Did you get a good look Dora?" George asked as he raised his arms out wide and slowly turned around to give her a good look of his nude body and he walked back over to put his instruments back in their instrument racks. Still blood red George just turned to face Dora and asked."Did you see enough? Do you want a show or something maybe a private dance?"

It was at that moment her brain reengaged and she turned away from George and ran back to her side of the room. George went back to erecting the room screen. He put it up to give Dora privacy. He never thought he would have been the one to be ogled at. {Well I don't know what to do now. Should I just walk over and talk to her au natural or blow up and be an ass or just let it go. Its kind of hard to work this out. She has had some problems with people in the past and he didn't want to add to it. George Just took a deep breath and exhaled. He figured he would try to let Dora off, it was just a comedy of errors which ended with her getting to see him in all his glory or lack of depending on what you were hoping for.}

George started getting dressed. He looked through his clothes and figured he would just wear a pair of jeans and his favorite concert shirt. He put on his black and white Chicago concert shirt and slid on his Doc Martin shoes. George began walking over to Dora's side of the room. "Hey Dora are you ready to go and eat?" George asked. "Are you ok George? I'm rr-really sorry about everything." Dora stated with a little stutter.

"Dora there is no reason to be sorry it was just an accident and as for the broom you don't have to do anything for me to help you with your Comet. After I'm finished with it you'll have the 2nd best broom at school of course mine will be the best". George stated with a faint smile. "Your broom is where you left it. I'll put all the runes and glyphs and after seeing that you are a bit clumsy I figured to enhance the safety rune."

"Quit being a prat. So is that what you are going to wear at dinner?" Dora asked with reservation. "Yea I figured if this is a week end we should be able to relax a bit and not have to wear a bloody uniform to dinner. Did I use "Bloody" in the sentence correctly? " as George laughed and started looking at what Dora was planning on wearing to dinner. Well rather scandalous if you ask me hahaha. Catholic school girl meets tart." George laughed and coughed at the same time. "PERFECT" Dora squealed. "Just what I was going after."

"You are too much Dora. Are you trying to get the attention of every guy sitting at our table for dinner or is it just every male in the great hall." George chuckled.

"George do you have a problem with what Im wearing to dinner" Dora smiled coyly.

"Dora Im not your dad nor am I one of your teachers so I really have little to say about it." George stated while looking at her outfit.

"George why are you so proper? Don't you like looking at what a girl has? And don't give me the line about not being my dad." Dora huffed.

"Dora let me ask you something before I answer your question and answer me honestly and Ill do the same for your answer." George stated. "Dora do you want guys to treat you how you are dressed? Or make decisions on you by how you are dressed? If you saw a girl walking down the street dressed similarly to what you are dressed like what would you think they were or how intelligent they were? Im not talking about mature men Im talking about teenagers, hormonal testosterone laden blokes. Looking for a quick snog session or more if given the chance to take what they want." George asked straight faced.

"George Miles Sims how dare you ask me something like that. That's so improper of you, you git. How can you ask me that. That's just so horrible of you." Dora screeched getting louder as she went.

"Well Dora are you going to answer me and do you expect me to answer your question?" George shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Yes I want you to answer me and I wont answer your question that's none of your business." Dora screaming at this point.

"Ok granted its really none of my business but please think about what I said. Ill tell you what I think. You may or may not agree and this is my opinion and belief. Dora I love women I don't prejudge them just because she wears something revealing or that is tight to her figure. I believe women can wear sexy clothes but people should wear them where it's appropriate. If you are going out to a club enjoy yourself. Going to your families, or parents place, not such good idea. My parents taught me to respect all people until they show me a reason not to. Women should receive the same respect as men even more respect because they are the fairer sex. Im not just saying this to make you hate me or like me. Im just being honest." George spoke with conviction.

"MERLIN. MORGANA and HELGA HUFFLEPUFF I hate you George! Why do you have to be so BLOODY DAMN NOBLE!"

{I hate you Sirius you got me into this.} "George I will have to think about this. I have never thought about it like that. I have to tell you that I enjoy the attention I get from the guys." Dora smiled with a slight smirk in it.

"Well Dora I understand that you enjoy the attention and I will try to help in any way I can. I just hope you don't get taken advantage by anyone. Are you ready to go to the great hall for dinner? If you are lets head on out if not I'll meet up with you when you come down I am rather hungry and need to get something." George smiled and proceeded to walk to the door heading out to the Hufflepuff common room.

"George one moment please I need to change a bit. And with a flick of her wand she lengthened her dress and made her blouse fit more loosely. She left her top buttons of her blouse undone and she wore her Hufflepuff tie loose between her breasts. "Hows that George?" Dora smirked.

"Dora you can wear your clothes any way you want I was just trying to bring it to your attention that some of the attention you receive from the male population may not be wanted by you. If you are actually asking me how you look I think you look very nice and a little naughty at the same time. Shall we go?" George smiled to himself.

Personal Thought

{I hope the sweet girl is hiding under all of this hyper sexuality somewhere. Sirius Im now in the hands of fate and I don't like it one bit. I could have had the drama in Ft. Lauderdale, Miami or Hollywood beach for all the fun this might end up as.}

George turned to Dora and offered her his arm. Dora took it yet dropped it when they got close to the great hall. Dora was torn between being seen as more than a friend to George yet she didn't want to be taken advantage of either. George could see the emotions playing across her face. He didn't want to push the subject so he pulled his own seat out and sat down. Dora pulled out her own seat as well and left an open seat between herself and George. Dora noticed the students that had crossed her earlier were definitely at odds with each other. Both the guys she had got back at as well as the girls. No one knew it was her that had caused such a rift across the school and in so many houses it had affected. Dora proceeded to eat but kept a wary eye open for any errant spell cast in her direction. Every so often she spoke to a student or two in the Huff table commenting on the latest gossip or looking over at George and anyone he seemed to chat more friendly with than what was necessary.

Dora noticed that George didn't push his way into conversations but was invited and several times a girl or two would try to make the conversations more personal than he would have intended. He always seemed to be able to talk his way out without hurting anyone's feelings and they always seemed happier than they began the conversation. {Dora thought to herself it's like he's some sort of happy feelings veela or something. Everyone seemed to be happier after chatting with him.}

Once the meal was over and the food had been taken away the head master had explained the rules as well as that the schedules will be handed out first thing in the morning by the House elves and if anyone had problems with a class to please contact their teacher in charge of the class or the head of the house before breakfast so everything can be worked out. Once the Head professor closed the meal and directed the students on to their houses Dora looked over to George and waved him over.

"Hey Dora do you need something?" George asked smiling brightly.

"Yea George how can you chat up so many witches and not get hexed? You were chatting up several of them at the same time." Dora stated rather tersely.

"Dora if you wanted to talk with me while I was eating you could have joined in at any time at all. None of us were speaking of anything of any consequence. The very few times someone asked me of something more than do I have a girlfriend I just stated that I haven't started looking for anyone yet and that I was still nursing a bad break up from my previous school and that left the witches more consoling than trying to oust each other or trying to place themselves into that coveted spot." George explained without letting on he did want a particular witch to be his.

"Dora would you like for me to escort you back to Hufflepuff or do you have plans. We do have some time before lights out so do you wish to talk some more." George looked over to Dora without looking directly into her eyes.

George didn't want to make her feel obligated and he didn't want her to feel bad if she already had plans. George stood up and moved to get her chair and Dora stated she could do it herself and she stood up and proceeded to walk towards to hallway to the Hufflepuff Burrow.. George proceeded to walk towards the hallway as well when one of the girls wanted to ask him more about Florida and if he liked it there. He talked with her for several minutes till the girl broke off and headed up the hall with a large gathering of ravenclaws. By the time he turned around most of the great hall was empty and Dora was nowhere to be seen.

The head master and the other professors were at a loss for such bitterness in their school. It seemed like the Humors had cast bad omens amongst the students and the professors could do nothing to prevent it. Unknown to them the trickster was Dora herself. Only three people knew of Dora's ability Professor Dumbledore, Prof. Sprout, and lastly the school healer Madam Pomfrey.

Dora thought to herself as she walked back to Hufflepuff she had looked at each person and could see there was bad blood amongst several school mates. While others just sat quietly staring at their food wondering how it all had turned out so badly. One house that seemed to be getting more than its fair share of foul looks and blame for the problems was slytherin. Several students threw insults and worse in the faces of the house of snakes. The other three houses were even more divided against the green and silver than any other time in history. Even the rise of Voldemort did not seem to affect the school as badly as now. Students left with their houses and new first years were scared not being with their upper years for protection.

George was not a first year but he was a newbie. He had been sorted into the House of the Badger and Huffs were extremely tight knit compared to the other houses. The only problem was George was not wearing Huff colors and when he was surrounded by 7 lions looking for fresh blood he found he was by himself. Usually Lions and badgers got along rather well but tonight everyone was on edge. George knew he was out numbered and alone. George tried to talk his way out and he heard a couple lions say he sounds like a bloody snake lets beat him and leave him in the entrance to the dungeons as a warning for those bloody snakes.

George tried to explain he was a badger and the lions laughed and said a snake would know where the badgers were because the badgers were easy enough to befriend and they were gullible enough to tell a snake where they lived. George knew the time for action was near and he really didn't want to harm any of the students because he would still be here when everything calmed and he didn't want to leave bad blood with the Gryffindor's. So he quickly closed with the nearest one and laid him out with a left cross to the jaw and cast three rapid succession stunners luckily all the stunners were strong enough to knock out who they hit and he hit each of his targets. That left three younger lions and he tried talking to them again.

"Hey guys I didn't start this fight but I'm willing to continue, I don't want to be beat down just because I didn't wear my Hufflepuff colors at dinner. I'm too new here for anyone to know me. Yall must have seen me at the sorting I was the only student that wasn't a first year." George stated softly not trying to get the young lions worked up.

The remaining Lions started talking amongst themselves and agreed remembering the older student in the sorting and one even recognized him cause one of the girls was cooing over him and he wanted to see what all the fuss was over. Then all of a sudden one of the lions jumped forward and punched George in the face as hard as he could and retreated back with the other lions. "Just remember you didn't leave unscathed." The spunky little Lion responded.

George felt his lip and noticed the lump coming up and the blood in his mouth. He figured it was a fair trade since he did take down 4 before he got sucker punched. "Yeah right. See you around and hopefully on better terms." George made it back to the Hufflepuff common room and heard people still chatting and talking about all the rumors and stories floating around the school.

George had walked down to the room and proceeded to enter. He could hear talking coming from the other side of the room. He didn't want to seem like he was trying to listen in but he heard his name mentioned.

{George thought to himself I need to wash up even if it is just to help me relax. Today started alright but ended not so good. A fight never makes for a good ending of a day. George went to the shower and made sure he had clothes with him so he could get dressed and not get caught in no-man's land between the bathroom and his corner in the burrow where his bed was. The shower was great the food was great and I had a great broom ride. The conversation not so great.}

{I hope things work out between me and Dora. Maybe I should have just held my tongue about the shape of girls I prefer. But, mom always said be honest and they will understand where I'm coming from. I just don't want to be protecting an enemy all my life till I find true love for this damn oath to dissolve. I did it to myself! Well that shower was good. Now I just need to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I don't hear any talking, so Dora is probably asleep now.} No sooner did he finish brushing his teeth he found himself looking at Dora. All he had on was a towel and not one of his better ones either. "Dora do you need something Ill be out in just a couple minutes." Smiling but still clearly flustered.

"George we need to talk. I've been talking to people I trust and we need to clear the air. I know we had a strange meeting and several things happened strange and other wise. I said some things and then did some stupid things and I want to start over to clear the slate as Sirius would say. He told me more about you. I hate to admit it he even sided with you about some things, and I need to do somethings to clear them up.

Please don't interrupt me, I need to say this while I still got the nerve to tell you, or I won't be able to get it all out. I feel I can trust you and Sirius says I should as well. So I need to tell you some things. First off, only 3 people besides you know this I'm a metamorf. The headmaster, our head of house and the school healer know." Dora stated while biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

George waited for a few moments before he said anything. "Like what? Change the shape of your nose, turn your hair pink what?" George stated with a confused look on his face. Dora then changed her face to look like George and began to take off the clothes that no longer fit her. George was now looking at an exact copy of himself "Oh My God" George squealed and sat down hard on the ground his head swimming with a headache coming on quick.

Dora ran over to George quickly and started washing his face with cool water and a wash cloth when George's head finally cleared and he opened his eyes he saw Dora but she was naked and she was still bathing his face and head.

"Dora I can do that". George stated as he grabbed the wet wash cloth as he turned red as blood and kept his his eyes covered with the wash cloth.

"I'm alright now I can take care of myself." George stated with a strangled voice.

"No George now that I have you still and not able to get away, I have more to tell you. You can keep your eyes covered if you want but you will listen to me." Dora stated in a quiet voice.

"Ok". George said blushing an even darker shade of red. "George you saw my public form the one everyone knows me by, other than my Mum and Sirius. No one else knows and the only reason I'm telling you now is because you told me something I didn't want to believe. A bloke like you could like someone like me."Dora stated chewing her lip nervously.

" I don't understand?" George uttered with a confused tremor in his voice.

"George you will when you open your eyes, please, look at me." Dora's voice still nervous sounding, George could hear the tears in her voice. "Dora you do have some clothes on right?" George asked really didn't want to be looking at a naked copy of himself standing before him.

"George please just open your eyes and everything will be clear to you." George took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He began to open his eyes and he thought someone was playing a prank on him. He looked into the eyes of Dora and then knew it was no prank and Dora was standing directly in front of his. her eyes looking pleadingly into his. Dora was starkers and did not look like she did before.

"Dora is this the real you?" George asked quietly.

"Touch me and feel for yourself." Dora asked still sounding nervous. George reached out and touched her arm and then touched her hands and then began to run his fingers down her cheeks and then ran his hands through her hair. "You are amazing, you are gorgeous why did you hide yourself." George smiled but holding his breath.

"Because I never thought I would find someone who would want me or desire me for myself. Im not a perfect size 1. I'm not even a perfect 10. I'm a size."

Dora was cut off by George. he had pressed his fingers to her lips to halt the argument that was to come. George interjected and stated full of emotion and care his voice shaking for what he felt." You are a perfect just the size you are your skin is smooth and perfect, your complexion is clear and beautiful, your face is beautiful and you lips are full and pouty, your eyes are the prettiest shade of emerald I have ever seen. As for your shape you have the perfect Rubenesque form. I love how you look you are my kind of beautiful." George looking into her eyes smiling brightly.

"Dora who knows you look like this?" George asked with a tremble in his voice. Dora responded with the same nervous feelings "My mum and Sirius are the only ones, I'm too scared to let anyone else know. I thought if anyone else saw me they would tell me I was ugly and shun me." Dora cried out tears running down her face.

"Dora you are far from ugly, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You're not only beautiful, you are physically exciting to me." George explained as calmly as he could with his hands shaking as he reached out to take Dora's hands".

"Dora I may only be a teenage boy, but I don't like what most boys my age like. They want to be accepted so they look at what everyone else sees as pretty and accepts that. What do you have? A skinny bird. I have always enjoyed the look and feel of a full figured female. Think about it Dora. What do you find handsome or even appealing to you? I'm not asking you if you like me. I'm just bringing up the subject to make you think of what makes you excited in a man. Do you like physical attributes or is it other things, whether it is money, power, strength, or powerful magic or whatever it may be. You will have to decide that Dora."

George released Dora's hands after giving them a simple kiss to both of her hands. "Dora I wanted to be your friend since the first day we met. I would love to be your friend." George explained.

"George I am so sorry, about so much. Things I said and should have never said. But, I also won't let someone walk over me or take advantage of me ever again. That's what made me do those things I did. George you are honorable and I've never seen someone like you before. I would love to have you as my friend." Dora leaned forward and kissed George on the cheek.

Dora took a step forward and wrapped her arms around George and drew him close to herself. George was hesitant for but a moment and then stepped forward to embrace the young woman before him. The warmth of her body made him react in ways he would have rather not had happened at this moment. Dora please excuse me I'm not presentable at this moment. George's body was excited as well as extremely red from embarrassment.

"Dora as much as I appreciate your apology I think we should at least get dressed so we could continue this conversation unless you are interested in going to sleep. It is getting late." George kissed Dora on the forehead and stooped to pick up his towel which had fallen during the

{Dora is either trying to instigate an encounter between us, or she is trying to give me a heart attack, she is very alluring but I need to take it slow. I'm not the type of guy she is usually with. I know she said no one knows she can change except a couple teachers and they have not caught her paying back those who done her wrong. But at what cost she has used herself to get back at those who hurt her and it has jaded her outlook on who she gets close to. I want to find the girl Sirius told me about. I don't think she will ever look at me as anyone other than a friend I'm not the kind of guy she normally with.}

George thought about sending a letter to Sirius explaining how he felt about Dora and to ask him if he had any recommendations as he headed for his bed wondering what he should be doing now. He knew he would be close to Dora even if nothing come of it romantically. He spent a few hours playing his guitar after he cast a silencing spell over the corner of the room. Playing his instruments always helped him relax after which he headed to sleep and dreamed of Dora.

Dora wondered if she had done the right thing. She had confronted George when he was unable to leave without further embarrassing himself by leaving their room without any clothes on. She told him of her deepest secret and concern about being overweight. She was worried about how George would react and to her astonishment he was actually attracted to her and she could tell he truly liked what he saw. He could not hide his emotions from her and to his embarrassment at seeing her starkers, or his extremely hard erection that Dora silently appreciated, he was rather endowed for a fourteen year old. Definitely bigger than those that had been with her before. Dora thought about George and wondered if he would actually want to be with her. She even thought about all the others she had been with and cussed herself for not waiting. The person for her was probably in this very room. Dora got dressed for sleep and for the first time since going to Hogwarts the first night she allowed her true figure to be seen even if it was only her who would see it. Dora slept better than she had since she first come to Hogwarts.

{I need to contact Sirius and let him know it's moving ahead all be it slowly. I'm happy that at least we are civil to each other. I just want to work on our relationship. George is a honorable and sweet and incredibly smart. I just hope he becomes more sure of himself. He has had setbacks with his interactions with girls and because of those he is not as confident as he could be.}

Sunday started off early she checked the time before getting up, 5 am. Dora listened to hear if George was up yet. Dora pulled back the bed curtain and looked over to Georges side of the room. She could not see around the room screen and she didn't hear any sounds from there. Dora got dressed in her bath robe and had her shampoo and the rest of her clothes for the day. She wanted to let George know she was heading for the shower so that they wouldn't surprise each other in the shower. Dora called out to get Georges attention with no response. Dora looked around the screen slowly as to not surprise or get surprised at someone not being dressed.

"George are you there? Im going to take a shower if you want to take one with me." She giggled loudly and looked the rest of the way around the screen. "George are you there?" Dora raised her eye brows seeing a made bed and no George.

"Well, I guess he has already got his shower and headed down to eat or something oh well. I'll see him after I get a shower." Dora frowned at missing the opportunity to wake up George.

Dora went to the shower she listened for running water just in case George had beat her to the shower. As she got closer to the shower she heard nothing. Dora proceeded to enter the shower room. The showers were all separated in individual showers with a dressing room and multiple wash basins. The commodes were located in separate location in the lavatory as to provide privacy for individuals using them. Dora placed her dressing robe and her clothes she intended to wear for the morning in the dressing area.

George had gone out for his morning run and exercising at the lake side. He had cast a silence spell so he wouldn't wake Dora as he walked out of their room. George had been a runner for years he always enjoyed running. He preferred long distance running and he enjoyed US Seals unarmed combat fighting. He had got involved with it after he watched an open martial arts competition. There were more than a hundred competitors with more than 10 different styles from karate to muay tai to just pure street fighting. There were 5 men and 1 woman that joined because they were dared by their instructor from the nearby navy base. They were security and spec ops personnel and they had not sparred against anyone except for other military personnel. Their instructor told them to go and enter one of the open competitions and see if they could stand up to the competition. After seeing how well they finished George decided to take up the unarmed combat style. He found a retired Navy Seal that taught self-defense and convinced him to train him as if he was joining the Seals. That was the beginning of a love hate relationship. He loved the results but hated the workouts.

CPO Ramirez tried to humiliate George with the work outs because George was so small, after working out with CPO Ramirez for almost a year the Chief apologized for making it so tough but he did say George was ready for the physical and endurance challenges that the Seals would put him through. George thanked the Chief for all his training and stated he was going to continue with the training till he started going to his private school because he would not be close to the instructor any longer. Since he was starting to go to Vizcaya Magical Institute George would go to local gyms and work out with other MMA combatants to stay in shape.

While George was growing up most people thought he was 4-5 years younger than he actually was. Now that he was 14 he didn't look so tiny. George enjoyed listening to music while he exercised. He found that the louder the music the harder he worked-out. The rock band Queen was a good group to work out to. He was far from being a bar room bouncer but if someone saw him without a shirt, they could see the physique and muscles that were hiding under his clothes. Which Dora got to see.

George was still embarrassed about the whole event. If it wasn't for being by accident and completely unchoreographed for his part he might have had a bit of fun with it. Dora had caught him at his most vulnerable alone one on one seminude and no where to run. George thought of Dora after she transformed into the goddess before his eyes, this is the memory he thought of while he was running and doing his work out regiment at each half mile 100 sit ups, push-ups, burpees then run the next ½ mile then repeat. George had gotten into a routine of doing 15 miles a day to stay in shape. At the end of his exercise regimen for the morning George headed back to the Hufflepuff dorms to get ready for the day. George went to his corner and chose his clothes for the day, George was listening to Queen as he went to get his shower supplies. George had hollered hello to Doras bed thinking she was still asleep. George proceeded to the shower and a refreshing shower that awaited him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy .**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated. {private thought}**

 **This chapter has mature subject matter I will inform you prior to the scene with and at the end with !**

 **6 Breakfast and a new day.**

Dora and George had been eating and going to classes for several weeks now. Dora had not let the school see how she looked like yet, but she was in her normal form in her room with George. George and Dora had talked about how she would make her appearance slowly over a few months or just come out and surprise everyone. George finally come up with a thought that seemed might take care of both problems. Especially since Dora didn't want every one know she was able to change her shape at will.

"Dora are you ready?" George called out.

"In a moment, will you come over here and give me your seal of approval." Dora smirked.

"Dora you are wearing just your knickers." George smiled and shook his head.

The two teenagers chased each other around the room and missed breakfast. Dora flirted and chased George then ran from him when he picked up a pair of pants that she didn't want to wear. Then she would turn and chase George making smooching sounds. From time to time George would turn and grab her up in his arms and snuggle and kiss her till she was giggling and squirming in his arms. Then George would start to put her down and Dora would cry out.

"No please don't stop I want more." Dora pleaded.

George smiled and scooped her up and held her and spun round and round till they were both dizzy and silly.

 **POP** "Miss Tonks Mr. Sims you have missed both breakfast and lunch do you wish for Molly to bring you something from the kitchens." Molly asked.

"Molly you are so considerate could you please bring us two full English breakfasts along with some mixed fruit and berries and any nuts that you have here." George stated with a smile on his face.

"OOOH George that sounds good. I never had fruit nuts and berries for a meal before."Dora smiled excitedly.

"Dora why did you not want to go to breakfast." George asked quietly.

"I don't know what you mean we are just having fun running around the room teasing and playing around." Dora looking at George wide eyed.

"Dora I know when someone doesn't want to do things, what's wrong?" George asked trying to figure out the look on Dora's face

"George I really don't want to say. You are the first bloke that I feel different about. All the others just seem to want to get into a bird's knickers and when the bird enjoys shagging as much as a bloke does then she is deemed a slag or a tart or bunch of other nasty names. I don't think Im a bad girl but I did, and do enjoy snogging and shagging as much as the next." Dora stated while grinding against George's thigh.

"So you enjoy sex. So let me guess when you really wanted to get some action you just changed yourself so no one knew it was you they were shagging." George thoughtfully looked around the room trying not to look aghast at what he heard.

He never even thought girls thought that way much less had the same urges as guys. "I never wanted anyone to see me as a slag or a scrubber. Sex is natural yet when a woman wants more than the usual missionary and wants a bit of fun on the side. Blimey the world has come to an end. If a blokes wants more he's a stud to be emulated like my favorite cousin Sirius.

It's a wonder I made it to the fourth year." Dora just shuffled around the room moping and feeling sorry for herself.

"Dora Im sorry I did not mean to bring you down. I bet tons of girls feel the way you do and I honestly didn't intend to hurt you. I'm just surprised that girls felt that way." George sighed and looked into her eyes and smiled.

" I like you and I'm just now barely scratching the surface. I'm just now really understanding you Dora and it might take forever for me to learn everything about you. If I say something stupid please just tell me and don't brood on it. Im a guy and I sometimes say stuff without thinking about it. Just like you I have sexual urges and I would love to partake in but my parents kept me on a tight rein. Just being around you has brought up feelings I never would have dreamed of much less acted upon.

Being in that shower with you" The blood running to his face was almost comical if you didn't notice the grim look that was infused within the blush.

"Dora I really appreciate the way you have been around me I love your figure. You are truly sexy to behold. Are you going to stay this way when we leave our room?" George thought with a worried look creeping across his face.

Dora looked into Georges face and tried to look up beat. "When will you shag me is a better question for me?" Dora looked almost angry.

George spluttered "I thought we would take it slowly so we could get comfortable around each other." George stated quietly.

"Oh bollocks don't you have a pair you sound like a girl, feelings and such. Im glad you are sensitive but we both have wants desires and urges. Maybe mine are just bigger than yours or maybe I'm just more in tune with mine than you are. Im not a shag factory but when I have the feeling come over me I want to. Mind you, you have caused the most recent feelings to come over me and if you put your hand between my thighs now you could feel the wetness there. That musky odor is me. Come here and touch me." Dora stood still trembling she could smell herself getting hotter, the closer George got the hotter she became.

"George touch me." Dora looked down between her legs.

"But Dora." George looking nervous.

"Yeah George I know you are a virgin and you never but in that shower you could have fooled me if you would have made one more step you would have had me impaled." Dora looking into Georges eyes with intensity.

"George we are at a cross road right this very moment. IM HOT and I want to shag someone and you are that someone but if you don't want to I will find someone that will shag me. They will not know its me though no one has had sex with me. You would be the first."

"OH Merlin, a BIRD throws herself at you and you barely move you are broke!" Dora got up and went to leave. George could smell the pungent musk running through his head

"NO! STOP Dora …." George walked up to Dora and turned her he could see the tears in her eyes and the tremors in her body. "Im sorry Dora I never meant to hurt you."

And drew her close he captured her lips and picked her up in his arms his hands cradling her bum and lifting her off the ground, George began snaking his tongue into her mouth sliding it inside her lips and around her tongue. He could feel Dora's body begin to relax in his arms and felt her place her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into her mouth he began sliding his tongue back and forth in and out of her mouth pinning and releasing her tongue like a game.

{Dora wondered how he could get so good at controlling his tongue if he didn't really kiss anyone.} Dora began sucking on his tongue like she would suck on muggle candy trying to almost swallow it. Dora pulled back and whispered. "OH George I have a better job for your tongue." Dora opened her eyes and saw Georges eyes were closed and enjoying what was happening. Dora began to withdraw slightly and she noticed Georges eyes flutter open and look deeply into her own eyes. George now was looking into the most beautiful green eyes, they had flecks of gold in them. Dora was now looking into the most hypnotically erotic hazel eyes she had ever looked into. They were green, gold and brown they were swirling but not mixing, the outer rim was of finest gold. Oh Merlin I've never heard of a wizard or witch that could swirl their eyes.

George pulled back and asked "Is there something wrong?" "OH no George you are great. I just need you to kiss me somewhere else." Dora wriggled out of his arms and laid down on her bed and withdrew her knickers and dropped them on the floor.

This is your warning

Dora pointed delicately to her moisture laden lips and made them change into the shape of a heart. "Plunge your spear into the center of my heart."

George took the hint and lowered himself between her thick firm wonderfully creamy thighs, he began to tease the outer folds and inhaled her fullbodied scent he could feel Dora tremble as he encircled her hips and bum with his arms and grabbing her waist with his hands drawing her into his embrace.

{Dora thought to herself how does he know what I want? Is he part incubus?}

George probed and slid his tongue around the outer folds till she began to sheen with additional moisture, her scent began to change it almost seemed sweet like honey almost. George began dipping his tongue deeper between the folds and gliding in and out following the curves and undulations of her womanhood from her maidenhood uncovering her clit to gliding and following her folds inner ones and outer ones, he began to make his tongue curl and roll as an eel would once caught in a net.

Dora could barely keep herself from shoving his head deep into her quim. She kept running her hands though his hair as one hand kept kneading her nipples and running her nails tortuously over her larger firm breasts leaving angry red lines over them. Oh Morgana does he know what he is doing to me and he hasn't even dove inside me yet. Her legs gave an involuntary convulsion forcing Georges face extremely close to her heart shaped labia uuummmm…. Yes he thought and slid deeper he ran his tongue along the ridges inside her vagina running up and down the ridges inside curling his tongue running the tip along her playing each ridge like a guitar string plucking and strumming her as deep as he could reach till the very surface. He strummed up and down numerous times her inner walls began to undulate in a wave like motion sometimes grasping his tongue and drawing it deeper he continued to play her like a guitar till he felt her convulse and he felt his tongue trapped. He couldn't move she was gripping him tightly squeezing and releasing rapidly and he could hear her moaning and he noticed she was shoving his head deeper between her thighs. George tilted his eyes upwards and looked into Doras face which appeared as a mask mixed with several emotions. Shock and pleasure he recognized but others he could only guess at, he slowly quit his ministrations while he kept looking into Dora's face, he could see she was returning to the conscious world.

"Oh Morgana George don't tell me that was the first time you". Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa she could not finish her sentence. He was nodding slowly his chin brushing her hot moisture laden lips as flashes of fire ran through her head.

"Oh God don't move I cant see straight. How did you do that?" Dora moaned not able to keep a clear thought in her mind.

"I just followed my instincts and your emotions when you got warmer I continued when you cooled I went back to what I was doing when you were hotter then I started improvising and followed where the heat guided me." George smiled.

"Dora are you feeling better?" George asked looking into her eyes. "Oh Merlin you shagged me with your tongue. I orgasm-ed with your tongue. George your tongue is mine I lay claim to it she panted breathlessly." Dora smiling brightly.

Dora began caressing George's face with her hands kissing him softly and pulling him closer. Georges pulse was pounding in his heard and he could feel himself becoming even harder than he had ever been in his life. He could feel Dora caressing him and guiding him to her heart shaped labia. She was gazing into her favorite pair of eyes awaiting the moment she would feel him enter her and stoke the flames that threatened to engulf her. Dora felt George shudder.

!

Scene has ended.

George became deathly still. His mind started running a million miles a second he remembered his oath and his promise he felt a burning in his heart. He could not move his eyes were fixed staring into Dora's. He had not moved for several minutes he had not responded to Dora's calls and shakes to his head and shoulders. She felt his body heating up as if he was burning up.

Then she remembered and stammered he had made that vow. Oh Morgana he is burning up from the inside. "Oh George I love you please come back."

She instantly stopped what did I just say She felt tears running down her face Oh Merlin Morgana and Helga Hufflepuff. Im crying. She then felt her heart burning as if it was going to burn to ashe. {Oh is this how it feels to die..} She heard a soft voice in her mind she could see all the turmoil coalescing around her body yet here it was quiet.

Nymphadora Aphrodite Tonks you have found what you have been hunting for, someone who loves you. He took a vow and now he sits at the cusp of life and death. You have to answer one question do you love him yes or no. can you be faithful to him. Nothing will happen to you. Weather you answer either way you will not remember this after you wake. Your answer will make itself known later. Dora was sweating her whole body was covered in sweat and the smell of sex hot animal sex what Dora always craved and looked for someone that was hers and hers alone.

Dora looked down and just caressed Georges hair. Georges hair was soaking wet his skin was hot almost burning to the touch. Dora shook George and called his name love wake up. George please wake up. His flesh seemed to begin cooling still very warm Georges eyes slowly opened. "George are you ok?" Dora asked meekly.

"Yeah" he responded slowly. "What happened?" George asked licking his parched lips. "George you don't remember what we were doing?" Dora looked worriedly. "Oh yeah of course I'm just fuzzy is all." George muttered. "George. George… do you remember what we were doing" Dora began chewing her lip.

George looked into her eyes the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and he gulped he could almost say absolutely but he would be lying. "Dora I don't want to lie to you I think I know what we were doing but not everything" he began to look away from the gaze and noticed that he was wrapped between her thighs and that his arms where around her hips, arse and waist. "AAAAAAAHH I guess we were enjoying ourselves." A sheepish grin played across his face. "Please George tell me you remember." Dora looked worried. "Yeah yeah I remember." George could only remember the barest of images some very sweet some rather sensual. AAAHHHH I need to get up.

George glanced down and saw he was absolutely naked. George looked back at Dora and his face turned bright red. Oh ah Dora he reached out and a shirt flew to his hand and he gently draped it over her nude body. George whats wrong? She asked. Oh nothing you just don't have anything on is all. George had the feeling he should be still holding her close yet it was like he was waiting for a clue or maybe the permission to hold her. The rest of the day seemed odd to George like he was waiting for something to happen. He could almost remember what was happening but something was just not clicking.

{Dora seemed to know me and she was kind to me. She didn't let me go anywhere alone. Almost like she was afraid something might happen to me. That was nice of her. I must know her from somewhere I just wish I could remember.}

Dora watched George all day long making sure he was alright. Dinner came and went night came and Dora had to guide George to their room.

Instantly George balked. "I can't sleep here this is your room." "No George it is our room." Tears began to flow down her eyes.

George reached out and softly wiped away the tears. She thought the ole George was back then his arm fell to his side.

"George follow me I want to show you your stuff."

George looked at everything and it seemed like he was recognizing everything. He picked up his guitar and ran across several chords of stairway to heaven and Dora cried that was exactly what she was feeling just a day ago now she wondered if she would ever feel that way again. She decided that moment that she would spend the rest of her days trying to help George regain what he lost. George walked over and placed his hands softly on her shoulders and gave her a gentle almost childlike kiss on both her cheeks and said

"Thanks I was looking for my stuff." George turned and sat on the bed with his guitar across his lap and played a hauntingly beautiful song she didn't know the name of.

Dora went to sleep thinking of what had happened between her and George she dreamed of what had happened and awoke wondering. It felt like someone was hiding things from her yet she knew they were extremely intimate and that her body no longer craved to be touched like she had before.

When she and George were getting ready for the coming day George waited till Dora was completely through with her mourning ritual washing and getting dressed. Then George would wash and get dressed once he was finished he would return to his side of the room. While Dora was getting ready George would play his instruments, sometimes his sax and others his guitar. When playing his guitar he would sing. Everything he sang was hauntingly beautiful though he almost sounded like he was always searching for something.

Dora had to bring George to the dining room the first time and then he knew where it was. The same was for all the classes. One thing she noticed is he did go for his work outs she had been going with him since before they became intimate with each other. Dora worried that he drove himself too hard he was almost animalistic in the way he attacked his workouts. Dora would run with him but not all the exercises between. And did he run, It was an all-out sprint to each half mile rotation. Dora found that running with George felt good and she relaxed better after taking her shower before heading down to the dining room. Dora noticed one thing no one tried to mess with her any longer. Her friends that she had before starting at Hogwarts began talking to her again. Though Dora was cautious of the interactions. She remembered all that had happened before George became her friend but things about her and George were a little fuzzy which bothered her. George and Dora where always partners in classes Prof. Snape never messed with them because of an incident that had happened during potion making. One of his "snakes" thought that they were going to have a bit of fun and sabotage a cauldron. In the middle of the class a cauldron started smoking and looked near to exploding and George ran to the cauldron and lifted it and threw the contents into his cauldron which successfully extinguished it.

"Mr. Sims", How did you know that would extinguish the other cauldron. George gave an explanation that had Snape wondering where did this young man come from. He had correctly surmised the correct antidote for the self-destructing acne remedy potion it's just that someone had been tossing stink bombs in to the cauldron and they were about to explode. Between his essence of murtap he had in his cauldron and the ground charcoal he quickly poured into the concoction. Snape had everyone leave the lab except his snakes which later when George and Dora saw them again they seemed upset and did not meet the eyes of Dora or George. Some of the students in Hufflepuff noticed the exchange and asked what had happened and George stated it was nothing the professor wanted to talk with his house and asked us to leave the room. Dora looked at George and wondered why he didn't take credit for stopping the cauldron from exploding. George looked back into Doras eyes and whispered "it's just a small thing. Besides Snape no longer stalks our every movement in class anymore. Isn't that worth it."

Dora thought about it and agreed. Taking credit vs Prof. Snape leaving them alone. "I think you are right." Dora leaned into George and kissed his lips.

It had been a month going through the classes and with the students no longer bothering Dora she was able to concentrate on her studies and with George her study mate she felt her understanding of the class work had improved. George wasn't the best student but his study habits were great and when he understood a spell or potion or even magical history he knew it. The next year he wanted to study runes and give up on magical animals. "George you can take anything you want your study habits are better than half of Ravenclaw almost everyone in Hufflepuff not to mention Gryffindor as for slytherin, no one really knows their study habits." Dora smirked.

"Thanks Dora I appreciate the vote of confidence. You do realize our 5th year is our OWL Year. I was thinking we should start studying for it now and it won't be so crazy at the last minute trying to cram for the exam." George stated with conviction. "Why would you want to start now for something that wont come around till next year." Dora questioned with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "It will prevent us from being caught with our pants down." George stated with a dead pan expression on his face. "George that's sometimes fun especially if you see it coming and your associate doesn't. hahahahaha and they are the one that gets caught.

"George I was just wondering I know we have a Hogs mead weekend coming up soon. Do you want to go this week end?" Dora asked while nibbling her lip.

"Dora are you asking me out on a date?" George replied with a smirk on his face.

"Only if you are going to say yes." Dora stated with a sad look on her face.

"Then I'll have to say yes." George walked over and gave Dora a quick kiss on her lips and hugged her warmly.

Dora felt all warm inside not sure what it was from but she liked the feeling. She thought it must have been from the kiss she just received from George. She decided she wanted more of them. They made her feel warm but they also made her feel complete for some reason. Dora hadn't wrote Sirius or her Mum in a while and she decided to do just that. Just as she was going to write Sirius she remembered she could speak to him and rummaged through her trunk for the mirror. Dora spoke the password "to speak to her favorite cuz.

"Hey Dora I thought you forgot how to use the mirror or have you been snogging the life out of Mr. Sims?" Sirius smirked with an all knowing look on his face.

"Sirius its not going that far, Iv'e had a bit of a problem and things feel a bit strange and I don't know what to do now." Dora looking at Sirius while biting her lip.

" Well lil cuz why don't you tell me what you can and I'll try to help you out." Looking seriously at her. Dora really thought hard before she started telling Sirius about what had happened. She spoke for several minutes before she took a breath and waited for Sirius to answer. "Dora my dear cuz you really make things difficult don't you." Face palming and scrubbing hard as if trying to scrub off some dirt he missed from his shower from earlier that day.

"Dora don't you remember his oath he made to you?" Sirius asked with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes I do of course I do. Why?" Dora asked with a confused look on her face.

" Well little cuz I'm not going to tell you. You are going to have to figure it out yourself, but I will give you a hint to help you on your way. What happened after you two had your first big argument?" Sirius looking with a hopefull grin on his face.

"DUH We made up." Dora looked as if it was common sense." No Dora that was not everything, now think hard you are smart and have a good mind think of everything that happened." Sirius looked at her even more intently than before. Dora sat on the end of her bed concentrating on the entire episode from when they met to their conversation to the kiss and then to the argument that ensued. Dora then remembered the conversation they had when they saw each other after talking to Sirius. Dora became extremely red and then lessened to just pink.

"Oh that honorable idiot his OATH he made is that what is going on but I fixed that?" she said emotionally

"No Dora you didn't. Did George fall in love with you or did you seduce him into going further than he would otherwise would have?" Sirius asked knowing the answer all ready. "I,I,, I, guilt tripped him into being with me I told him I needed to be with someone and I wanted it to be him but if it wasn't him I would find someone else to fulfill what I wanted. Oh Morgana Im horrible that's what's going on. I told him I LOVED him but after wards when he was already out of it and staring into nothingness."

Dora was sobbing and the tears burned as if she had poured salt in open wounds. "Dora did anything else happen anything at all its extremely important."

"Yeah I had a strange dream something about love will heal all or something like that." "Dora has George been able to cast spell or do magic?" Sirius asked hoping beyond hope. "Yes Sirius he is a wizard of course he can." Dora whined. "You don't remember the oath?" Sirius stated. "Yes most of it he will always be the same until he finds love." Dora stated as if she was talking to a 1st year wizard. "Dora He would never know a woman until he found love, he would remain a virgin till he found love." Sirius explained again.

"Sirius he doesn't love me. I forced him to do something he wasn't ready for and I caused him to have that episode." Dora stated all but crying.

"Well now that you realize that what are you going to do to correct it?" Sirius asked while cocking his head sideways.

"Sirius Im not sure. If he doesn't love me we can't go further. Can't go further as in what? You know Sirius SHAG… "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Dora, you don't need to shag to have a relationship, Sharing each other's feelings, emotions, spending time together doing things that both of you are interested in doing. Supporting and caring for each other that is what makes up a relationship. " Her cuz was trying to explain what a relationship was but it was difficult. "Sirius I am not sure I can do that. I got used to changing and getting what I wanted that way. How do I get involved with someone the other way?"

"Dora, start off slow act like a normal friend being nice to one another. Act interested in things he likes and spend time with him doing those things. Invite him to help you with things you enjoy or just share the time with him doing those things you like. Does he like Quidditch? Is there any music he likes that you enjoy as well."

"Sirius thanks I appreciate the help and direction. I have some ideas now." Dora thought about everything Sirius said.

"Little cuz keep me informed Ill help where I can." Thanks Sirius, for everything. TTFN Mischief managed.

George enjoyed being around Dora but he found himself feeling lost as if he was missing something. George found himself thinking about Dora a lot. He thought of Dora and wondered if she liked him more than just a classmate. They had spent a lot of study time together. George thought Dora was an interesting witch and enjoyed doing things together.

George knew Hogs Mead weekend was just a few days away, he wanted to make the weekend special. George had contacted Madam Rosemerta for a private dining room for two. He also requested a special meal. He didn't know what Dora would think as special or even know what was her favorites were so he spoke to Rosemerta and asked if there was anything that Dora liked. Madam Rosemerta sighed Oh dear I hate saying this but Dora has mentioned that she has always wanted to go to the Greek restaurant that opened last year. I overheard her chatting with some of the other young people that live around Hogsmead. I heard her asking if they knew anything about it and they only could tell her you had to have a reservation. Rosemerta looked at George and sensed he was absolutely lost trying to set up a special date.

"Oh Mr. Sims Im sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I can have my two elves make a few Greek delicacies that they picked up from their brother elves. I can make the private room look like you are in Greece and I can pipe in Greek background music."

"Madam Rosemerta you are the best, you have saved her special day." George smiled. "George I hope you are not just trying to get into her knickers?" Rosemerta asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"No I really like her." George blushed like a tomato and gulped at the thought of Dora in her knickers.

"Well Mr. Sims if I find you hurt that darling girl I will never forgive you. She has had the worst luck and I hope you might be her special someone." She again looked deeply into his eyes and began to smile.

"Madam Rosemerta what do you suggest for the dinner?" :Oh my Gyro, Moussaka, kebab, and a greek inspired salad oh yes not to forget something sweet for dessert kataifi." Rose smiled even happier than before.

"Oh Rosemerta you are too much thank you so much. We'll be here at 5 pm on Saturday will that be good for you?"

"Oh absolutely George I do hope you enjoy yourselves. Thank you again for your help Madam Rosemerta. We will see you on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything other than the ideas in my stories with some influence of my life and the stories I've read. To all I thank you.**

 **I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times as well as watched the movies. All I have enjoyed from one aspect to another.**

 **This is my second story and I hope this one will read a bit better Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please do not flame me.**

 **Suggestions are appreciated. They can only help .**

 **7 A New beginning**

"Dora what would you like to do today?" George smirked looking like he was up to something.

"What do you mean what do I want to do? We have been planning on this day since they announced the date for our first Hogsmead week end." Dora growled at him you just want to get on my wrong side don't you mister.

George chuckled "I was just having a go at you Dora." "You cheeky bugger just get dressed so we can head on out to Hogsmead." Dora quipped all nervous about what George was up to.

Dora had been slowly allowing her real self to come out. She was no longer a size "one" she was allowing herself to slowly grow to what she really looked like. Dora continued to run with George in both the morning and the evening before dinner. Dora found she enjoyed running with George she also got in to doing the exercises he was so ravenous about doing. George enjoyed his daily workouts he found that the more he worked out the longer he could cast spells. He also found that he was able to cast stronger spells. He come to the conclusion strength was good but endurance was better.

"Well Dora get dressed so we can head out and start having fun."George had chosen what he was going to wear for more than a week.

Dora wasn't sure what she wanted to wear she wanted to look good but she also wanted to help George see what he had to look forward to.

Dora had spent two hours looking through all her outfits when she came across a black mini dress she forgot she had. It wasn't as sexy as she would have worn going out but it was a hot little number. It had off the shoulder sleeves with a deep neckline that ended perfectly between her breasts and the hemline ended right at her first knuckle of her index finger with the slightest amount of scrunch in the fabric.

That allowed her to draw up the hem or pull it down about 15 cm. Depending on how the mood ended during the date. Dora had found her favorite high heel boots.

They matched perfectly with the dress color. Dora wasn't into costume jewelry so she put on a simple necklace that she had for years, it was a heart locket that her mum had given her. It had a picture of her mum, a magic photo inside which moved.

Her Mum was blowing her a kiss and saying I Love You. Dora barely knew her dad, he was out of the picture via death eaters before she was even a year old.

Dora was finally happy with her out fit and was dying to see what George was going to wear. George had a lot of t-shirts which he called concert shirts and he never went anywhere without wearing one if he could get away with it.

He even wore them under his school robes if the day was going to be hot. Dora tried to sneak a peek when George was getting dressed.

She could not believe the wards he put on the corner of the room. She could not see anything without the expandable screen growing to cover the entire side of the room and all she could hear was the giggling George was making when she fussed about trying to peek. Dora finally gave up and said she would wait for only 5 more minutes and she would leave him there by himself.

Of course no sooner than she said that George stepped out wearing Dark coal grey steampunk trench coat with matching lighter grey three piece vintage Armani suit with white silk shirt and dark blood red fashion tie and black pierced vintage oxfords.

George had one of the teachers help him with his hair. He wanted the wizard version of the bad boy look and he got it. Lots of soft curls cascading to his shoulders and just a little longer in the back which he had pulled back with a black silk tie back scarf. When George step out from behind the room divider Dora was speechless.

"Well Dora am I dressed well enough to go out with you today?" George smirked. Unbeknownst to Dora George had spoke to Sirius and asked him some suggestions and he took the tamer of the suggestions.

Being dressed as a hit wizard was just a bit over the top plus he didn't have the 35,000 pounds to pay for the clothing and he lucked out in muggle London finding the suit and shoes for 100 pounds and another 25 for the trench coat which was distressed leather. After a bit of magic cleaning and repairo spells everything looked pristine.

Except the trencher which he liked the distressed look, so he just had the used "smell of cigarettes and alcohol removed" and only the most distressed portions repaired.

Dora just looked at George her eyes moving up and down his outfit. Her first words was not what George figured she would say.

"Where the Hell are we going with you dressed like that. You didn't say we were getting dressed up. I don't have anything that can match that."Doras eyes flitting over the outfit George was wearing.

George just raised a finger and said "I have something for you as well." A smile creasing his lips. He pulled out a box that was wrapped with a lace bow and stated. "This is for you. Here take it and no I won't take it back and I won't tell you where I got it from. Dora took it in her hands and looked at it not understanding what was going on.

"Why did you get me something?" Her brows crinkled. "Well after I went and found what I wanted to wear I figured you deserved a little something I hope you will like it. It should go very nicely with what you are wearing." George just smiled as Dora took the package. As Dora opened the package she felt a twinge of guilt she didn't even think of getting George something. As if George could read her mind George stated in a non-judgmental way

"I didn't get it to make you get me something or make you feel bad just enjoy it for what it is a gift from me to you." George smiled a smile that lit up his entire face and half the room.

Dora began to worry again wondering what it could be as she opened the box she saw white silk covering the object. Damn she thought to herself if he uses silk to cover the present. The present must be awesome. As she pulled back the white silk cloth she saw the black leather trench coat it too was vintage and it was cut for a feminine figure. The leather was buttery soft but had weight to it.

"Well go ahead put it on." George smirked. Dora just looked at it and threw it over her shoulders and turned to look in the mirror.

"I love it" Dora squealed and jumped into Georges arms wrapping her legs around his waist and began planting kisses all over his face and neck.

"Well since you like it we can continue to Hogs mead. We still have a date to finish." George smiled

"How did you figure out my size?" " I put a rune on the coat to be self-sizing." George continued to smile.

"Is it a magical coat?" Dora worried at the cost. "It is now." George smirked. "Come on Dora we are burning daylight and I don't want to miss our reservations."

Dora began to get worried the only places that required reservations were very expensive and very difficult to get. "George I don't want you to go to any trouble." Dora started to worry her lip and nibble her nails a habit she had not broken since she was a little girl. She only did it now when she was extremely nervous about something and this was the first time she had done it since she started at Hogwarts.

"Well Dora shall we?" George smiled again and this time Dora began to smile as well. The two walked through the common room and the silence was palpable. No one recognized Dora and only vaguely recognized George. A voice came out from the students milling around the common room Who's the cute bird on your arm?

"My date for the evening." George stated evenly with pride and joy. Murmurs were heard throughout the castle as they walked the rest of the way to the carriages that were made available for use for the Hogs mead weekend.

"George did you hear what they were saying?" Dora was confused.

"Yes Dora and remember what they were saying and it was about you. The guys were commenting about the cute bird and the girls were fussing about who you were and how you got me. They were also commenting about how nice you looked and why their boyfriends didn't do something nice for them." George smiled and gave Dora a peck on the cheek.

"Dora we have a couple hours before our reservation what would you like to do?" George seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face now his eyes even seemed to twinkle and began to become moist with emotion

"George since my shoes are not meant for walking in grass the haunted house is out of the question." Dora squeaked as George swept her up in his arms bridal style. As if he was going to carry her through the threshold.

"Not to worry I can take care of that." George never missed a beat or a step. They found themselves in a small intimate opening in the woods just far enough away from everything to be private but close enough to get back within just a couple minutes. There was a basket and a large blanket laying on the ground. Dora could barely hear the laughter of a House elf in the near by vicinity.

"Did you plan all this" Dora started to tear up. "It was my pleasure and honor." George stated. The statement left Dora speechless.

"George why me why now?" Dora whispered. It was the right time and you were the right person. George began to open the basket. Let me see what she got for us. Ahhh berries nuts and fruit. And oh what's this Bubbling wine. Better than pumpkin juice I do believe. "Why" Dora asked.

"Well Dora we have spent a lot of time together and I don't know of anyone I would rather be around or have near me. With that being said I would like to ask you something. Something I hope you think is important too."George was hoping everything would work out.

Dora began to get nervous and began to shake with anticipation. "What is it?" Dora asked trembling with anticipation. George began to fish something out of his pocket. Two small boxes both were nondescript and plain. "These are for the decision you make to the question I ask.. I know we have spent a lot of time together and we have been boy friend and girlfriend in everything but name and asking you to become my girlfriend after all this time is rather juvenile. I want something more permanent and if we decide we are not ready for more we can re-access this at a later date." George stated with a trembling voice.

"George don't be a prat just ask me already." Dora groused. "Dora will you become my betrothed. I have had feelings for you and I can't act on those feelings without this. Will you be mine?" George waited with baited breath.

Dora could hardly believe her ears. After talking to Sirius and taking his advice she finds herself a step away from what she had been pursuing, George. This young man that liked her for who she was, and not what she could become. He saw what was on the inside and wanted to be with her, not the perfect size "1" body with DD breasts and smoking Hot bum. But the beautiful face, bright green eyes, pert nose pouting lips smooth skin beautiful complexion warm full rounded body, and he wants me for me.

"George I don't want whats in either of those boxes. I want you. I know Im not perfect but you made me feel that way. You swore an oath and you didn't even know me and you helped me find myself and in doing so I found you. George yes I do accept you as my betrothed." Dora crashed into Georges body pressing herself as tightly into him that she could. Their arms encircling each others bodies holding and caressing each other. Only the lack of oxygen forced them apart. {George thought to himself I need to learn how to kiss and breath at the same time.} As they leaned into each other both Dora and George heard these words. An ethereal voice spoke to the young couple. _**As you take this pledge let no man, woman, witch or wizard tear apart you from the other. A warm glow bloomed around them.**_ A giggling House elf could be heard.

"Dora Does that mean we are married?" George looked deeply into Doras eyes and smiled holding his betrothed tighter in his arms.

"I don't know George. We will need to have that checked by the goblins." As Dora ran her fingers through the curls that made up the hair in Georges pony tail.

"Well until we find out we keep this quiet. But I do want you to have this it means a lot to me for you to have it." George opened the box and draped the necklace around her neck. Twin hearts with both their names in rune script together.

"Did you do this yourself?" Dora looking at the delicate necklace with twin hearts.

"Yep, It took me a week to get it right." George grinning, happy to know he surprised Dora in a good way.

"Lets just enjoy the basket we still have dinner later as well." The two of them enjoyed the fruit and wine as they fed each other and kissed each other and every so often Dora swore she heard her house elf giggling and saying huzzah for family Black hazzah for family Sims and in the smallest of voices she heard and beautiful babies for me to take care of. Giggle giggle giggle…..Ms Andy will be so Happy….Dora asked George if he heard anything and he responded you mean the little elf of yours praising us and asking for babies to raise No, Not at all. And a smirk crawled across his face. Dora I think we better be extremely careful from now on or we will be up to our arms in babies due to one house elf named Molly.

"You do know House elves are very protective of their families. George do you want children?" Dora asked biting her lip.

"Oh yes but not quite yet we are too young to start having them now. But we can have fun till we decide." As he ran his fingers across her lips and leaned forward to capture them.

"Dora lets look around a bit before our reservation. If we see something interesting then we can come back later if there is time if not we can return tomorrow".

"That sounds like the bees knees and she wiggled in unexpected excitation."

"Well then I guess you are up for it then Dora?" George asked hoping everything would work out. "Oh yes, George which way would you like to go, or is there something you would like to look for?" Dora asked.

"Well maybe later there is a store at the Broward Mall called Spencers it was honestly a gag shop that went from G-rated gags to mature it was popular with the high school students and since I went from West Hollywood Elm. straight to Vizcaya magical institute. I missed out on the Muggle High school thing. But the store was whispered about between classes when none of the teachers were around. Well there is Zonko's Joke shop and then there is another shop the 6 and 7th year students seemed to like. I learned about it by hearing the older students talk about it. Show the way Dora." As they approached the store George noticed the name "Rascals". There was something that Dora realized students that were not in 6 or 7th year did not seem to see or notice it. As they approached the store front they noticed some of the students walk right by it as if it wasn't even there. They didn't even look at some of the funnier posters that were hanging in the window. As they entered they noticed that most of the people in the store were 17 y/o or older or 20 plus with a smattering of older people.

The sales clerk that came up to George and Dora was wearing an outfit she would die for.. It looked like as George called it the lil catholic school girl meets tart. But this girl had to wear bloomers to prevent her naughty bits from being seen as she walked down the aisles straightening up the merchandise. Her breasts were all but falling out of her shirt which was not buttoned but tied shut with a knot. The hot pink bra just pushed her jumblies up as to display them for all to see. The barest edge of her nips were visible as well.

George was caught looking a moment too long by Dora. "Is there something there that caught you eye Mr. Sims" Dora smirked. "No Dora just imagining you in that outfit and wondering what you would do to entertain me" George returned the smirk. Dora could hardly keep the tint off her face. "George did I hear you correctly you just flirted with me and did not even blink an eye. Oh I do like the new you." Dora smiled with an evil gleam. George just looked into Dora's eyes and responded "who said I was teasing at that moment." Dora did blush at that moment. "Maybe we should ask where she got her outfit and we could see how it would look on you." George looked into Dora's eyes and drew her to him in a warm and sensual hug. "Twice in less than 10 minutes, are you trying to get me wet?" Dora whispered. "Am I teasing you too much Dora?" George whispered back. OH', Please George continue as long as you only tease with me." Dora could hardly talk.

"Mandy" George called out just barely above a whisper. The sales lady bounced over appraising the clothing the couple was wearing. "Yes my Lord do you wish anything?" the sales girl asked. Yes actually I want your clothes with self fitting charm on them for my betrothed and oh yes. If you could put the outfit together before we leave the store they will be a little extra in it for you. Do you make posters here?" Yes sir we do. That's good thanks for the information. Dora we need to be heading to our reservation. We have fifteen minutes and I don't want to cut it to fine. Dora took Georges arm and gave George a quick kiss on the cheek. What was that all about? Well Dora I would like to have a picture of you near my bed. Since they do posters I thought all the better.

"Here you go mi Lord just as you wanted." The sales girl smiling mischievously.

"Thank you. Did you get everything just as you were wearing them?" George smiled.

"Oh yes every thing even the exact same brand of knickers. They will even look better on her than they do on me, mi Lord." The sales girl stated with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"That comes to 18 galleons." "And another 10 for your assistance." George stated with a kind smile.

* * *

"George you could have had both of us if you would have asked her." George smiled

"I don't want anyone but you Dora." George then tucked her hand into his arm and proceeded to walk to their destination.

All the way their {Dora thought to herself I would have gladly shared him with that other witch but he only wants me, how lucky can I be?} George escorted Dora to the Three Broom sticks restaurant and walked up to Bar and looked at Madam Rosemerta and said "a reservation for Miles and Tonks."

"Very good mi lord" Rosemerta grinned and directed the couple to the back of the restaurant to a private room.

As soon as the door was opened you could hear Greek music and the sounds of an open air market coming in from the open window at the side of the private dining room. . "Rosemerta you look lovely today not that you don't look so always but you seem to have done a bit more." George commented.

"Lord Sims you should not be flirting with me when your date is here." Rosemerta replied.  
"But Mam you do look especially lovely. Madam Rosemerta blushed."She didn't usually blush so but the earnestness of the complement had caught Rosemerta off guard and she blushed even deeper.

"You make me blush like a school girl and that has been many years since I was at Hogwarts."Rosemerta wished more young wizards would learn how to complement better instead of the drivile that seemed to flow from their mouth's now at days.

"Dora how has George been treating you with a glint in her eye."

"Rosemerta he has been an absolute gentleman except when he wants to tease me and as I see you as well."

Rosemerta looked at George and smiled. "Are you ready for your meal."

"I would like a bottle of wine and some fruit sliced and some hot bread and butter please. "Rosemerta smiled and leaned into George and whispered you be good to my little friend. "Oh Rosemerta I will be very good to her and he winked to only Rosemerta noticed.

"George what has gotten into you?"

"Im happy with how you are treating me but it is a bit of a surprise." Dora stated.

"Well Dora I feel like I have had something that was blocking my view of you as well as my feelings of you from my heart and it has magically been removed no pun intended. "George you did all this for me" Dora pinked as she looked around the private dining room with all the flowers and decorations.

"Dora may I take your coat?"George took her coat and his own and hung them up on the coat rack just inside dining room.

"Oh Dora you look wonderful. "When George had turned to place the coats up she pulled the hem of her mini dress up and smiled to herself. {She wondered how long it would be before he would notice.} Turning back around George stated, "Well I did request the room and I asked for a special dinner of Greek food. I spoke to some friends and they said you really wanted to try out the new Greek restaurant."

"Who do you know, that knew I was wanting to go there." Dora paused trying to think who George had spoke to and how many people knew about the date.

"Oh just a friend", George smirked. "I hope you enjoy what I ordered. "I spoke with your friend and they said you would probably enjoy what we came up with.

"Master Sims your appetizers and wine." The House elf served dates along grape leaf rolls and phyllo puffs. Dora had no idea what to try first.

"I suggest you take small bites so you're not stuck eating something you don't like." George smirked. "Oh you are so funny" as Dora slapped Georges arm.

" I know how to eat food Ive never had before." Dora Scoffed. Well how do you like the appetizers?

"The puffs are wonderful and the candied dates are wonderful as well. The grape leaf roll takes a bit of getting used to, it's a different taste, not bad just different." Dora stated enjoying every morsal.

"Well the main course should be here soon. I hope you like the atmosphere. I asked Rosemerta for her best rendition of Greece and this is what she come up with. Im enjoying it a lot now I just hope you do too."

"What did you order for us to eat George?"

"Well to start off with I looked up what were the favorites and chose through them. I picked Gyro, Moussaka, kebab, and a Greek inspired salad oh yes not to forget something sweet for dessert kataifi. I do hope you enjoy it. I was intrigued with the items and they all smelled absolutely wonderful when they were making them."

"George you mean you have never had them before?" Dora questioned.

"No I haven't but they smelled absolutely wonderful."

"Ah and as we speak" George smiled as the food was brought out. The house elves brought out the dishes keeping the cover on the kebabs so they would stay warm. Lord Sims the kebabs taste better without the warming spell so we just leave the lid over them to preserve the heat. "That will be fine thank you. After you Dora." George gestured.

Once Dora started filling her plate George started filling his. He loved the aroma of the Gyro and the kebabs the best so he started on them and he found them very much to his liking. After trying his Mousaka he thought it reminded him of shepherd's pie meets lasagna. The meat filling was spicier than what he was use to but it was still very good. The greek inspired salad was tangy and tart due to the feta cheese and the olive oil and the vinegar the tomatoes, olives, onions, bell peppers, cucumbers and romaine lettuce helped complete the salad.

George had been so engrossed in his meal he hardly noticed Dora aiming a spoon full of moussaka at his nose until he felt the warm gooey sauce hit his nose and begin to slide down his face. George smiled and looked over at Dora and stated a real food fight needs something PUDDING and a large bowl of chocolate pudding appeared in front of George. Dora squealed "NO FAIR no fair argh." As a large spatter of pudding hit her in the face.

* * *

Just as the food fight was really getting started and getting interesting Rosemerta entered to see how things were progressing. She ducked just in time to prevent being hit by some moussaka that was being thrown at George. Rosemerta stepped back outside the room giggling to herself.

Rosemerta thought to herself{Dora hasn't laughed that hard since she first arrived at Hogwarts, that brings a smile to my heart. George must be good for her.} The two had not noticed Rosemerta checking in on them. George noticed Dora pick up the katafi "no he shouted wait that's dessert. Lets try that before we waste it by accident." George calmly cut his with his fork and presented to Dora, beckoning her to lean forward for a bite. She tentively took it and a moan of contentment could be heard from her as she sat down and pulled her own fork and cut a big slice and leaned forward to give George a bite, at the last second she snatched it back and squealed "its too good for you." George giggled and said "that's what I get for being Chivalrous and giving you a bite of mine." Dora Perked her brow and quickly ran around the table and smooshed her lips into Georges lips she still had remnants of the pastry with all its ooy gooey goodness and smeared it over his lips and chin. Dora found herself trapped in Georges' vice like arms and he was pressing his advantage returning the kiss it was no longer just a cute peck or a chaste kiss.

George had taken her into his arms and brought her into his chest and began kissing her earnestly soft passionate kisses which began to become more passionate and desperate. Dora found herself straddling Georges lap and George grasping her bum and waist caressing and kneading her bum. She felt his hands sliding the hem of her dress up her waist as he grabbed tighter. All the while Dora had found herself pulling and tugging off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dora was slow to come to her senses and George whispered" our room I want our first time in our room Dora." Dora began to smile "yes George our room."

After straightening the dining room and cleaning up each other with the scourgify spell the two walked back to the front and found Rosemerta. George stated "the dinner was wonderful and leaned into her and whispered thank you for everything,"

He signed for the meal and added a ten galleon tip to the bill and walked off to the waiting carriages once they were in they continued the kissing and pecking they began at the three broom sticks. They made their way back to their room with little fanfare most of the students were either still at Hogs mead or outside somewhere else in the castle or on the grounds. George felt he was slightly out of breath and Dora was looking extremely excited. She had been looking forward to this for a while and she could hardly contain herself.

"Dora why don't you go get undressed and so will I. Do you want to be in your bed or would you like somewhere else." Dora whispered "surprise me."

She giggled and ran off to her bed. George had thought about it and began to smile. He cast several spells that would make the room sound proof so no one would be able to hear anything going on in their room. Secured the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and lastly he turned on his muggle tape player. He placed his favorite tape of love songs that he had copied for just this occasion and started it.

It was a mix of old 70s and 80s love songs from his favorite bands of the era. George started off with Hungry Eyes and pushed the bass up so he could feel it. The next song was Islands in the stream. George smiled and knew this is what he wanted for mood music. He figured if Dora wanted something different she would let him know. {George thought to himself and put on one of his concert Tshirts and a pair of old faded jeans.}

"Missy" George called quietly **POP "** Yes master George" Missy responded."Please bring me the best berries we have here and some melted chocolate and whipped cream and make it as quick as you can. Thank you again Missy." George stated to the little house elf.

 **POP** and she was gone. No sooner did he get a few steps and a tray of the most luscious berries and fruit cut and peeled of course the warmed chocolate and whipped cream appeared before him. He could clearly hear Missy humming Ms Doras babies oh Goody for Missy POP. George walked cautiously to Doras side of the room. Dora looked up and she looked up at him "Oh George you and your Band T-shirts. "Yes" I haven't heard of them." Dora looked confused giant lips and a tongue hanging out.

"Well the shirt looked good when I bought it. By the way I thought you would like a little something to nibble on." George stated walking over with a tray of fruit and chocolate. "George we just ate. "looking like she couldn't eat another bite.

"Oh so you don't want any chocolate?" George teased, about to call Missy to take the treats back to the kitchen.

"George hold it right there you didn't say anything about chocolate why don't you bring it over here and we can enjoy it together. Dora smiled looking at the fruit and chocolate. Dora looked at the chocolate and smiled.

George stated "There's a change of mood I guess chocolate calms the savage beast."

Dora growled and George presented a strawberry covered with chocolate. "Open wide Dora" George slid the strawberry between her lips. "How was that?" All George heard was moans of delight. George grinned and dipped the next berry in the sweet whipped cream and Dora opened wide for the next berry. George was happy with the effect and the elicited moans of satisfaction. George then dipped his finger into the chocolate and put a dollop on Doras nose.

Dora squeaked, "not fair I cant reach it."

"Oh but I can." George teased and reached out with his tongue and wiped it off.

But, instead of swallowing the sweet confection he leaned forward and gave Dora a kiss. Dora's eyes grew wide and she put her hands on Georges shoulders and she pressed him back slightly.

"George do you know what you are doing?" Dora asked.

"Oh yes Dora I do and I want to as well. I love you and I don't want to ever miss an opportunity to show you how much."

Dora had an intense feeling wash over her body it was more intense than when she wanted to shag someone and when the feeling calmed and settled down it nestled right in the middle of her heart and then a lesser sensation moved to her core and started warming her from the inside out.

"George do you have a warm sensation in your body too."

"Well if I hold on to this chocolate and cream any longer it might start to bubble due to how warm I feel. Dora Im glad we went through all of this. If we didn't I might have just been just another notch on your shag pole. Instead we found something special we will be able to enjoy for a life time." He sealed his feelings with a kiss.

As they melded together as Islands in the stream repeated for the maybe the hundredth time.

Dora and George made sure Missy knew in the future a baby will have her name which excited the little elf immensely. It just wouldn't be tonight. They told the little elf they had school to finish. Missy just kept humming Elvish lulabies and even left baby booties around the room.

It had been three weeks since that wonderful day classes had passed by and the Huffs had learned their lesson about messing with Dora. She was off limits George showed the ones he caught how painful a muggle fight could be and one even found himself unconscious for a week.

George had caught the idiot trying to take what he wanted and he believed was available for the taking. George proved a wizard even if he was a 7th year was still just a boy when he didn't have a wand in his hand. George pummeled him to a breath away from death and he stood up. George growled "Tell all your friends and anyone else. Dora is no longer to be messed with or Ill make you look like him. This is the last time I demonstrate what I will do to protect her from anyone. The next time I will make it personal and just break your Bloody neck, male or female I will not care." George stepped over the 7th year boy. The boy had been known as being a bit of a bully. After that day he stayed away from George and Dora.

* * *

The end of the day had arrived and so did the DMLE. Madam Bones and two of her Aurors had come to Hogwarts to speak to George. George was asked to come to the Headmasters office. Madam Bones along with two men a tall black man with an ear ring in his ear and a man that looked like a jigsaw puzzle with a few pieces missing were waiting for looked at George and he stated for Mr. Sims to come in. Just as he stepped through the door Dora had also entered holding his hand.

"Miss Tonks you are not needed here." As he proceeded to direct her out the head master received an electrical jolt coming from the couple.

Dumbledore snatched his hand back and looked at his blackened fingers then to the couple. Headmaster Dora informed "my name is Nymphadora Sims nee Tonks, descendant of the house Black and if you really want to start something Sirius and My mum Andromeda Black will be glad to come and speak with you. As for you sir if you would have listened to what Madams Pomphrey and Sprout could tell you we are married recognized by magic herself. If you don't believe it, speak with the goblins."

Dumbledore looked at the tips of his blacked fingers and started casting a healing spell to his fingers not listening to the explanation. Madam Bones looked at the couple and began speaking.

"Mrs. Sims" Madam Bones smirked "no one is in trouble, its just that we were informed that a student was almost killed without magic being involved and Auror Moody and Auror Shacklebolt would like to know how it was accomplished." "Mr Sims would you mind demonstrating your technique that you used to subdue the upper classman?" Madam Bones requested.

George looked at Dora and she nodded. George looked back at the three members of the DMLE and asked "why?"

"Well you are a fourth year and you did almost kill a 7th year with your bare, but skilled hands and we in the DMLE, specifically the Auror division would like to know how and what you did."

George looked at Madam Bones and asked if "I show you will I get in trouble?"

"No young man you wont. We are having to deal with Death Eaters and our numbers are decreasing and theirs are not." Madam Bones responded.

"Mam I hate to say it, but where I came from you either learned how to fight or you learned how to run fast. I cant run and I wont turn my back." Moody gruffed out "my kind of man" and Shacklebolt nodded his head in agreement.

"Mam I learned unarmed combat from a retired USN Navy Seal which translates the baddest fighting thing on two legs compared to the Russian spetsnaz and the ROK and the Israeli. I mean no disrespect to the British special forces but I assume you have seen what they have and are familiar with them besides the US and UK have not had to demonstrate our strengths to each other in a few years."George stated without rancor.

Alastor smiled even more broadly, "cheeky bastard too I think I like the little bastard." "WEll." Madam Bones stated as her monocle fell to the end of its chain.

She composed herself and said "As things are, any help is well and duly noted."Madam Bones responded.

"Ok Mam where would you like to have your demonstration at. And, who would you like me to demonstrate against." George smiled and began to loosen up.

"Well young man lets start with one of our aurors and go till you cant beat them." Moody piped in smiling grimly.

"Sounds good where do you want to have this display." George asked wondering if it would be some time soon or just in the future. "At the DMLE training gym. Will you need more than a football pitch sized area?" Madam Bones answered looking at Moody daring him to, but in again while she was talking.

"No Mam unless they plan on running from me." George smiled, he had reason to smile.

He took everything that CPO Ramirez had and more. He had even took on MMA fighters to stay in shape and he had even increased his endurance since arriving at Hogwarts.

"When do you want me there?" George asked. Dora tugged his hand "uhmm us there."

"Yes would tomorrow at say 9 am be too soon?" Madam Bones asked. "Good Ill still be warm from my morning run." George stated.

Alastor grinned and asked "How long is your Morning run? "I run 20 miles a day cut in three increments Dora runs with me as well.

I do exercises every 1/2 mile." Shacklebolt looked at the young man and said " Just don't be tired for the demonstration." With that, Dora and George left the head masters office and went back to their room.

"What do you think that was all about?" he asked dora .

"Well just seeing Madam Bones and her left and right hand men standing there I would say she has had some trouble and they are looking for any advantage they can get. Even it it is muggle hand to hand combat. Well George you did beat that boy almost to death."

" Dora he was 185 cm 91 kilos,he was the size of a man. Not just a tall scrawny 17 year old that had not filled out. Besides the Git wanted to take something from you that you weren't willing to give him now were you?" George asked, "I still don't want to prevent you from doing want you want or need to do." George smirked. and looked back in her eyes. Dora slapped his chest and responded "you prat" as she leaned forward and captured his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Nymphadora's Soulmate

Synopsis: Dora finds her soul mate in the strangest of places. What she didn't know is he has a secret. His family has problems and he has to fix them. The problem they happened in the past and he can't fix them now. He has to go back and fix them then.

Oh and did I mention he never went to any of the magical schools to learn magic. He learned on the fly and where ever he lived. Rated M just in case. Adventure, Drama and maybe a tiny bit of Adult issues.

In to the rabbit hole

Bleeder led Will and Dora into a very large room. He directed Dora to not pass the Ruins boundary marked on the floor. Will needs to take off all his clothes and put on a robe that Bleeder had handed Will. "Will lay down on the stone table."

The table made Will think about the old historical pictures of what a sacrificial alter would look like. Will started to wonder if he had went down the proverbial rabbit hole and he was Alice. While he was waiting he was looking around the room.

He noticed the ceiling was at least 75 feet above. He couldn't see the walls, either from it being too dark, or the walls were painted black or he just couldn't see that far. Bleeder returned and stated you need to place a drop of blood on this parchment allowing us to complete the testing of your magic and your family.

"Ha" Will smiled wryly "why not just put a spigot in me and take what you need." Will stated while poking his finger for the umpteenth time. He could not remember how many times that had been.

"Lay back Mr. Will the magic will prevent you from moving. You may feel light headed. There will be a couple potions for you to drink once we are done." Bleeder grinned.

As Will's eyes closed he saw scenes of knights on horseback. Battle scenes men in armor fighting what appeared to be roman legions and then scenes of warriors painted in blue charging him. They wore no armor but they seemed to be thousands of them, some even appeared to be women he looked to his left and then to his right.

Only himself and three other knights were with him, the fight lasted hours at least that's how it felt. He heard a voice "Sir Sims are you ok?" Will opened his eyes and looked around. He felt dizzy and light headed. "What Happened?" Will asked.

He felt like he had been out for a while and the dream was so real he felt like he had actually been fighting for hours. "Well Sir Sims we have some news for you. As soon as you get dressed we will talk to you about it." Bleeder stated pointing to his clothes.

Will looked over to Dora. She looked absolutely haggard. "Dora you stayed here the whole time?" "Yes Will, I got you into this mess I was not going to leave you out of convenience." Dora blushed. "Besides we need to talk to Bleeder about these books. Bleeder turned quickly" what books?!" These we brought them with us to ask about them. "Where are they?" Here. Dora pointed at the small bag. You mean they were in here the whole time. Yes they were next to Dora. "What type of books are they." Bleeder grimaced as he looked at the bag malevolently. "Just Hogwarts school books." Dora stated thinking better of telling the true possible nature of the books. With that Bleeder turned and snorted… "Bhagh I have no time for such trivial things." He turned back to Will.

"You are a Battle Mage you do not use wands like most wizards you use weapons of quality. Weapons of renown similar to King Arthurs Sword Excaliber, or Beowulfs blade Hrunting or Joyeuse, King Charlemagne's legendary sword. I am not saying you need to have one of these blades to cast with, but the better the blade the easier you will be able to cast with it. The Goblin weaponsmith could forge you a fine weapon." Bleeder stated sounding more like a used car salesman.

"Ill look into it but before I do any thing like that. I think I want to see if I have or should I say my family has an acount here?" Will stated looking at Bleeder. Since Will had lived from hand to mouth and living in the Muggle world he had to learn to read people.

Bleeder smirked hoping to bind him into a weapon that the goblins could reacquire upon his ultimate death. Since goblin made items were expected to be returned to goblin ownership after the death of the purchaser.

"Well Sir Sims you are not a Lord, but you are a Knight depending on your service you can become a Lord. In the Wizarding world your name is Honorable as Well as ancient. But due to the length of squib family members to your magical bonds you are not considered Ancient and Honorable. There is something that could change that. Sir Sims it is rather convoluted. Your fore-bearer caused or did not fulfill something he was supposed to accomplish. If you did rectify this problem your family will self-correct and your family would be recognized as Ancient and Honorable as well as your recognition would be Lord Sims First Knight of Fraser, Knight of the Round Table in service to Camelot." "You are pulling my leg, you mean I would be recognized as a Knight of the Round table. Do you really mean as in a knight in the court of King Arthur and the Round table?" Will was looking at Bleeder then Dora and back again just speechless.

Dora had been listening to the conversation. Goblin Bleeder what's the catch, there is always a catch. Bleeder began to grin, in that shark like grin, Goblins do when they know something someone else doesn't. "Now that you have figured that out Miss Tonks and since you were in the Room of Peerage you and Sir Sims have to be part of this "Knights Quest". If you do not assist in the quest, Sir Sims will not be able to accomplish his quest. He will continue to have these dreams of not accomplishing something and his heirs will acquire these dreams and they will be even more grievous than what he will have." Bleeder folded his hands under his chin and smiled.

Will looked at Dora and he stated, "I can't ask you to do that. You might be put in danger. Besides it's not your problem." Will started rubbing his chin thinking hard. "Will, it became partly my problem when I stepped into the peerage Hall and didn't leave giving you your privacy. I have always been inquisitive and now I am up to my eyes in this one. I won't just leave you here to figure out this by yourself. You are nothing but a muggle with a couple gifts. You know almost nothing about the Magical world. Will, we need to see what you have in your Vault. Maybe you have something there that can help with our quest."Dora looked confused at the way Will was acting.

"Dora I want to ask you something when we leave Gringots for lunch." Will winked at Dora which she thought was strange. "Young wizard it is after midday. Maybe we should finish this after you have had something to eat." Bleeder stated hoping that he could take even more out of the squib level wizard and his buxom wench. "Will that sounds like a great Idea. I am starving." Dora nodded and grinned.

"Bleeder can you tell me if I have any money that I can get? I need some for the day." "Oh yes, Sir Sims you do have some here." Bleeder grinned thinking of how much he could squeeze out of the muggle like wizard. "Is it more than a few thousand Galleons?" Will asked. The Goblin nodded "Good I would like to get three hundred Galleons. So I can pick up some things as well as get something to eat." "Very well, will I be seeing you later today?" Bleeder smiled his ever toothsome smile. "No Bleeder I am a bit hungry and this morning has taken a lot out of me. I need to eat and I'll be back in the next day or two. I promise I'll be back to finish my work with you." worn and needing to eat and get some rest. "I thank you for your time. I don't want you to be waiting any more of your time Will respectfully dismissed himself from the Goblin Bank.

When I find myself in better spirits I will contact you, by owl I live close by.

As they left Dora turned on Will. "Do you know what you did in there?" "No, Not really but I have an Idea. He was trying to get me tied up in a goblin made blade and a bit more. Im sure there are other places that I could go to. I bet you even know some." Will stated.

"Well Will, I'm not the smartest witch but I do know some people who might be able to get you in touch with others, Madam Amelia Bones. I know her and she and I used to be in MLE before I needed a break. She might speak with us. Who knows she might just help out." Dora smiled thinking about how she is helping Will with his quest.

"Well then let's get something to eat and do a bit of cross referencing. History is history and the more references you have the truer the history is." Will looked up and down Diagon alley. Dora gasped "I never thought of it like that."

After going out on the economy and picking up some fish and chips and a good stout Dora promised she would help out with Madam Bones. As they entered The MOM they realized Will did not have a wand to have weighed. Dora flirted with the wizard and while he was busy viewing Dora's ample assets and the DDs that was all but falling out of her shirt they got through and was at Madam Bones office. Trixy the summertime employee from Hogwarts smiled when she saw Dora. They had gone out on a few double dates that had both of them leaving the guys and finding their own fun elsewhere. "Trixy I didn't know you would be here." Dora stated rather surprised and shocked. "Is Madam Bones in and is she available to chat for a few minutes." "I'll check Nymphy It's been a while. Yeah a couple years now." Trixy smiled back at Dora as she walked into Madam Bones' office. After a couple minutes Trixy came back out front and she said Madam Bones has a few minutes.

Dora took Will's hand and drew him in along with her. "Madam Bones I'm happy to see you." Dora smiled and gave a slight bow out of respect. "And I too Ms. Tonks I hoped you would have come by sooner." Madam Bones stated while looking her over with a critical eye. "You know how life can be and that brings me to Will. He has something he wants to ask you and I really thought you might be able to guide him in the right direction." Dora stated looking at Madam Bones steadily.

"First off this better be good. I am busy and you did leave me in a bit of a lurch, leaving the way you did." The Elder witch looked back and forth between the two young magic users. "Mam I believe It could be and something you might like to see. Mr Sims has some very rare books." Dora knew Madam Bones had a collection of books that rivaled any private collection. Amelia looked at Will, he did not look like a student nor did he look like a wizard but something else.

"Well I may have a bit more than a few minutes." After spending more than 4 hours and several Unspeakables looking over the books the Unspeakables didn't want to let the books out of the Ministries hands. One problem is Will is the owner every time he left the room the books disappeared with him. Amelia had many a laugh when the Unspeakables tried to skive a book from him and it disappeared from their hands.

"Ok Mr. Will Now the fun is over and on to brass tacks what do you want?" Madam Bones asked with a steely glint in her eyes.

"Well I came for information and maybe a bit of help." Will stated. "As you see the Unspeakables want your collection of books. How you got them is an interesting story. But, you being a near muggle is unheard of. I would like for you to see the unspeakables and maybe we can find out a bit about you." Madam Bones stated.

"Well Madam Bones I already had my peerage done and Bleeder gave me a file on my history and my magic. He stated a few things that were a bit confusing and I figured if I could cross reference a few things that I might be on my way to correcting some problems with my family." After spending another 20 minutes explaining what happened and what he found out.

"Well Sir Sims, that roles off the tongue so much nicer than Will unless you prefer Sir William Wallace Sims. Now that does have a rather regal name. Your blood screams Scottish but there are others in it as well." "Well Madam Bones I'm an American if you couldn't tell." Will smirked.

"Hah Dora always liked her Yanks. But to business we have contacts that might be able to help. Goblins think they are the only sources of old knowledge and I believe since Dwarves and Gnomes also reside in the British Isles. They may help with your questions. If for any other reason than to just snub it in the face of the Goblins." After calling the two representatives of the Dwarven people and the Gnomes, Madam Bones lets Sir Sims explain his problem.

He asked if they could help him find out his mystery. Master Slag grinder and Madam Meadowens listened to the young man and a knowing smile crossed both of the representatives. "Bleeder is correct but the crux of the matter is how are you going to take care of your problem. It is true Ms. Dora that you have influenced his history. You are now tied to it. If you wish to go back to when the occurrence happened and try to resolve it? Another thing correcting his life may change many things or maybe just one. Who do you want to have a look at your history/ Blood history and or magic?" Madam Bones questioned. "Actually madam Bones I would like both." Madam Bones looked at Will and asked why?

He then stated the more views at a historical event, will make for a more correct history. Will then spoke to both of the representatives and asked both the same questions he asked Bleeder.

Master Slaggrinder stated that a small fee would be required for any tests performed. Madam Meadowens agreed with Slaggrinder and stated the same. Sir Sims since we are relatively close to both our financial enclaves. The Dwarven enclave in the Braeriach mountain. Mnt. Ben Nevis is where the Gnomish financial center is located. After speaking with both of the representatives Will had a Port-Key for both locations. "Dora since you started this trip would you like to continue the adventure or do you want to stay here in London?"

Dora was surprised with the offer. She could accept or decline. She had expected Will just to state what he planned to do and expect her to just follow him to where he went. "Will, when do you plan on going? Well Dora today is mostly spent so if you want to head on back to your home and we'll meet at the Leaky cauldron." Will stated smiling brightly. "Ah Will would you like company at your place?" "Are you teasing me. I would love it. Why would you want to come to my place?" Will asked. "Well it's been a long time since I've met someone who is fun and makes me smile. Besides you are cute."

"What do you want for dinner Dora?" "How about another one of your wonderful breakfasts's the last one was great." Dora stated. "You got it, same as before? "Why don't you surprise me?" Dora smiled and looked at the young man who had captured her attention. "I can do that." Will stated smiling brightly. Once they arrived at Wills place and the game of chasing Tigger around the apartment and feeding the rambunctious Bulldog ended. Will loved his stupid dog but will knew his dog could tell a good person from a bad one in a moment and after Tigger had played with Dora He knew she was one of the good ones.

Dora asked if Will minded if she took a shower before dinner. It has been a long day and I would like to get some of the grime of the day off. Besides a shower always relaxed her and made it easier to think clearly when she needed or wanted to. Dora being the curious sort started looking through Will's loo to see if there was anything neat or interesting. She noticed the man did not have a razor or shaving cream. Oh well maybe he goes to the Barber to get shaved. Oh I know he uses a close shave spell that must be it. After spending 10 minutes plundering his personal effects in the Loo she realized she hadn't taken a shower yet.

So she flushed the water closet and jumped in the shower. "Holy Merlin!" Dora screamed and jumped back out of the scalding shower she just stepped into. The water was scalding hot until the water closet refilled. Dora heard Will call out be careful the shower and the water closet fills of the same cold water. {NOW,… he tells me she mumbled to herself.} Dora quickly showered but she did take her time with her hair she loved washing her hair. She let it out and allowed it to flow down to her waist and began washing it thoroughly. It took almost 20 minutes just to wash her hair. She loved her long hair cascading down her body but it was impractical wearing long every day. So when she was finished washing it she returned it to its usual short bob of black hair. Dora didn't know Will good enough to let him know she was a Metamorphamagus and she wanted to keep her secrets to herself till she felt more comfortable around him. She did find out he preferred muggle shampoo tooth paste cream rinse and body wash and for some reason he liked using this soap that felt like it was mixed with sand. It was separate from the other stuff. Now thinking about all the personal hygiene stuff she thought about how Will looked.

He was about 180 cm tall and a little over 100 kilos and he wasn't dumpy. She didn't see any excess fat on him anywhere. He had kept his hair mid length just longer than his shoulders. She had only seen it swept back and left slightly tousled like if he didn't worry about how it looked. On the other hand "The Harry Potter look" became popular amongst the younger set. Emulating the wizarding hero. Harry did pick up the rogue look from Sirius when he was alive. Dora did think about her distant cousin wondering how he was making out. After everything had gone and the newspapers would claim him king one minute and deranged lunatic the next she wasn't surprised that she never heard anything recently. But then again she hadn't been in country for a few years.

It had been nearly four years since the final battle and the change of the ministry Minister Rumgoer won the Minister of magic Position by a narrow margin. Amelia figured it better to work behind the scenes and keep everyone safe. Potter had set a 30% margin increase for DMLE for up keep and additional 3 million galleons annual from the Potter coffers after he received all the lands and titles from the death eaters that had died upon the destruction on the Dark Lord. The ones that were marked by the dark Mark died instantly. The remaining living supporters had left England. None of the major D/E families survived More than 20 D/E families of standing died instantaneously and with that the Ministries saw fit to give Lord Potter all the lands and titles of those individuals. Lord Potter did set up many post war municipalities the Lilly Evans orphanage and added a wing to St. Mungos which cared for anyone that could not pay for their care. He even set up numerous financial establishments to loan out money at low interest rates, for those that truly could not afford going to the goblins or other financial branches.

Dora was looking into the mirror and noticed her hair had grew out a little matching Will's length she gave an impish grin Oh well I'll see if he notices.

Dora scourgified her clothes and transfigured her stuff into a pair of hip hugger jeans, flat sandals and a camisole shirt No bra. She didn't want to ruin the look with bra lines besides she loved the look of her nipple chain hanging between her breasts. She just used a support spell to help the girls. "UMMMM what smells so good?" Dora asked as she was coming out of the Loo. "O just a little of this and a little of that. I realized I hadn't gone shopping at the grocer in a few days. And just threw some stuff together. A few eggs a little feta some spinach there you have an omelet or quiche if we were in France. Some bread eggs and cream dash of cinnamon French toast with jam or honey. Oh, last but not least Coffee and tea. Oh yeah I have potatoes with every meal so I hope you like hash browns with salt and pepper." "Will everything smells wonderful Tea please". Dora sat down at the table and twirled her fork and grinned like a little kid. Will smiled and passed her the omelet then the potatoes. He placed the French toast on a separate plate and brought the jam and honey to the table. Dora tried to ask Will why he was not snatched up by some girl yet but it came out. Mwilm whm hvm you gulp not munch uhmm snutchmm ump gulp by some girl. HAHAHAHAHA Will started laughing. "Did you just ask me if I had a girl friend or something like that?" Will shook his head and smiled. "Did you just propose to me?" Dora smiled and swallowed. That was not my intention but if you cook every meal this well. It might be a considering factor."

Dora blushed and giggled. "How did you get so good?" "Well I learned not to waste anything and the best way was to make it tasty and easy to make. I can't make gourmet food but give me a few eggs and a few more ingredients and I'm good. Pot roast is always good just a bit of time and patience onions a heavy skillet or iron pot. Whichever hard vegetable you like, potato, carrot quartered onion a bit of salt. Sear the meat on all the sides. Then pour some water and the salt and herbs you like then cook it low and slow. I've even used a clean Iron cauldron before. Dora shook her head and said "it can't be that easy." "Dora anytime you want to learn how to cook something let me know and I'll help you any way I can." After eating and enjoying the early supper the both of them nestled into the couch to watch a movie. Will had pulled out book with names of the movies he owned a video of. Dora spent twenty minutes reading all the names and asking Will what each movie was about. After reading all the names Dora had decided on Gone with The Wind. Dora fell asleep on the couch. Will had to pick up Dora and placed her in the spare room. After tucking in Dora and bringing Tigger out for his walk before going to bed Will wondered how things had changed for him.

Will didn't want to sound or act like a clingy needy guy. He liked Dora and thought she was fun to be around. They had been around each other for a week now and he really liked her and Tigger liked her even more.

Will washed up and got ready for bed. Will thought about how nice Dora looked and it made him smile that she cast a spell on her hair to make it similar to his. I guess Ill mention it to her tomorrow. Hopefully she'll keep the hairdo for more than one day.

Will curled into bed and dreamed about his new friend and thanked Merlin for his good luck. Dora woke about 3 hours later she looked around the room. She noticed that she was still in her clothes she was wearing watching the movie. Dora looked at her buttons and noticed all of them were still done. Wow she thought to herself. He didn't even sneak a peek he is more respectful than most of the other guys I've ever dated. Dora walked around the apartment looking at Tigger on the couch. She looked through the crack in the door and saw the calm face of William. She smiled and thought{ Maybe, maybe he is worth my time.} Dora went to the loo and then returned to her bed and transfigured her clothes into a nighty and curled back in bed. She smiled thinking about the brown haired man.

Dora woke hoping to wake before Will. She transfigured her Nighty back into her camisole and picked up her hip hugger jeans and put them on. Dora sniffed the air to see if she could smell breakfast. There it was the tell-tale aroma of rashers and potatoes. {Damn it Merlin he wakes up before me again.} Dora thought to herself. Dora walked into the kitchen. "Good morning William." Dora walked behind Will and she gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. Thanks for the breakfast, do you need any help? Yeah I do could you beat the eggs while I turn over the potatoes? The hot water for the tea is boiling and the coffee is ready. If you want to add something to the eggs this would be the best time. there is some shrooms, onions and peppers, not to mention some kippers if you want to add some."

Dora and Will made small talk while eating Dora realized Will spoke very little while he ate.

After eating and getting dressed in some nicer clothes slacks and a dress shirt and Dora transfigured herself ladies business suit and a traveling cloak then made their way to the Dwarvish Financial center Braeriach mountain. Upon arriving via port key to the small mining and trading town of Bed rock. Will looked at Dora as if to ask where do we go now. Dora looked around and saw several buildings all had signs hanging on the fronts of the buildings. Dora couldn't read the names. All of them were in runic writing. Dora shrugged and went to the closest building and looked through the window in the door frame.

"Come on you chicken" Dora teased. Waving her hand for Will to follow. "Will just to warn you Dwarves are usually very stoic and very business like in their dealings." "Even more so than the Goblins?" Oh yes, the biggest difference is wizards and dwarves have a good working relationship as opposed to Goblins and Us.. I forget you never went to Hogwarts so you never learned about the Goblin Wars and due to that Goblins have held their side of the agreement to the line. Giving not one millimeter." Will nodded and pondered what Dora stated. He walked up next to Dora and pushed the door open. Will looked around the front of the building which there was a counter and a couple individuals sitting at desks behind it. One individual looked up and asked in a voice that sounded like sliding rocks. "What do you need here?"the stout Dwarf ground out. Will cleared his throat and spoke up "Slaggrinder sent us here with a Port Key to come here, we have business." The Dwarf looked up from his ledger and said "Well now, that's different Gold, Silver, or Mitral." Will asked What?. "What kind of metals are you interested in?" the Dwarf continued. "Sorry Sir Im here to get some information cleared up. Dwarf Slaggrinder stated we could get it clarified for a fee, and directed us here." Did he state who you were to meet. The town is giant and there are thousands of Dwarves that work and live here." Well then I guess I should get to it. I spoke with the Goblins and I felt they were trying to take advantage of me. I want to verify some information I received from them to make sure of its authenticity. The Dwarf looked up at Will and smiled. "a human with some smarts. How refreshing." The Dwarf presented his hand and took Wills the name is Stoneshaper. I can at least help you find one of our historians they would be the ones to clear up your questions." After following Stoneshaper into the back office and tapping a chime on the desk. Stoneshaper stated take a seat the scribe will know what to do and how to help." Stoneshaper turned and walked out the door.

A Dwarf with a short beard and narrow reading glasses walked up to Dora and Will. My name is Schist as the small Dwarf reached forward and clasped first Wills' then Dora's forearm giving a single shake and released the clasp, she asked how can we help you. Will smiled and explained his problem in the fewest words possible, he had explained it so many times he had become efficient in explaining what happened and what he wanted. "Well sir we can look at your provenance" As she took the parchments from the Goblins and the Scrolls from the MOM she read through the lineage to his distant forefather. Well it looks rather straight forward. "So Master Sims you wish the Dwarves to look over your lineage and your magic to verify the authenticity."Dwarf Schist stated. Yes Ms. Schist that is correct. I have come to the conclusion that the more evidence the better decision I can make." " Very well what do you want to do Master Sims? That is what I will call you till we determine your true status." Ms Schist what do you plan on doing to verify his heritage and magic?" Dora asked not knowing what Dwarves do to verify the peerage of a magical. Schist motioned Will and Dora to follow her. After a long long ride into the depths of the scenes of Dwarves mining rich veins of assorted colors. red green blue yellow and silver. Veins of black slashed everywhere.

"Ms Schist what are they mining?" Dora asked. "Oh they are mining numerous minerals Gold, Silver and several Minerals that are a deeply protected secrets." Ms Schist stated. After riding for better than twenty minutes the Tram stopped. Ms Schist directed the two visitors to step off and walk to the end of the narrow hall. This is where I leave you, Vein finder will accept you at the end of the hall. Dora and Will took each others hand and walked to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that was the size of the hall. Dora and Will looked at each other trying to decide what they should do.

Just as they reached to touch the door they heard an ominous crack and creak of the door. The door opened and a lite glow of several colors seemed to flow into the hall. As they walked through the door a low voice called out enter young ones. Schist told me to be expecting you. An elder Dwarf with wires of gold silver and black braided in his beard approached the two young magic users. He wore splint armor breast plate, greaves and pauldrons the armor was decorated with black silver and gold scroll work. My name is Vein finder. HAHAHAHA when I was younger they said I could smell the ore and tell them what was in it. Now I found I can follow and locate the veins of magic and the peerage of your life. Master Sims I received your scrolls and parchments from the goblins and the MOM. I have read through them and found them lacking as if some one was trying to hide something. The only way we can find out what that is by having you enter the peerage chamber. It is as old as the mountain. We found it while we were mining. It has great mystic energy, we focused the energy with our runes and now we can plumb anyone's soul and find their beginning.

Master Sims if you are willing and ready Ill need you to lay in the middle of the room on the dais. I suggest you take off your clothes and anything else you don't want damaged. Will looked at Dora. "Dora will you go through this with me? If this is as strong as he states we might find if you have any hidden abilities or special peerage you may have that you dont already know about. Dora looked at Will her metamorhamagus ability came to her thoughts. She didn't want to let Will know about her ability but she wondered if there was other things that she should have access to. "Will I'll go through it with you." Dora stated. She looked at Will realizing he is willing to share his secrets with her. Dora looked at Will and asked do you really like me?" Will laughed and looked back at Dora "I'd have to be crazy not to. You are beautiful, smart, witty. {Dora thought about his answer and decided yes I'll go through it with Will.} "Yes Will I'll go through it as well. I just hope nothing wrong happens."

Vein Finder looked at Dora and smirked at her response. "Ms Tonks do you wish to have Master sims in here with you when you go through your peerage or would you like it to be private?" Dora thought about everything very quickly she would be starkers in front of Will. That wouldn't be a problem for her, she had been almost that on a few occasions around Will already. "That's ok for me are you alright with it Will?" Will smiled and just shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yes Dora I cant think of a reason not to.

Vein Finder pointed to a dias that was at the edge of the room. Stay there and you will be safe. Dora looked at Vein Finder and asked." Do I need to take off my clothes now?" Oh No young one not until your Peerage is to start. VeinFinder chuckled Humans make me laugh at what they have to say at times. and VeinFinder continued to laugh while he prepped the room. Master Sims you will have to stay very still. If you fear you will not be able to I can activate the binding wards to prevent you from moving. "Will the Peerage hurt?" Will asked. "Oh No it wont hurt at all but you will feel like insects are crawling all over you and you may even have a sensation of something moving about through you mind a rather odd sensation if I do say so my self." VeinFinder stated. "VeinFinder I think I'll prefer being secured I don't want to have something wrong happen by accident." Very well Master Sims. The Dwarf walked around the room touching different runes and then walked back beside Will everything is all set. Close your eyes and relax. Will saw the same scenes as before when the Goblins did his peerage but then other things started coming into focus. Scenes of Sir Sims speaking to other knights directing them to hold lines of defense and directing points of attack. Recieving cords of honor from the good King Uthur Pendragon. Seeing Merlin speaking to him and the rest of the Knights assembled. All those present bear witness to the honors bestowed upon Sir Sims "The Brave Gaelic" Knight of the Round Table. You have fought well and strong wielding your simple battle tested blade. Knight Sims we bestow upon you Nevisfuasgladh nàmhaid the enemy clever a blade truly worthy to be carried into battle. Nathair Fiacail the companion blade Serpent tooth both are from the Gaelic foundries and blessed in StoneHenge "Cloiche" the druid circle. As the scenes faded other scenes appeared faces of unknown men women and Dwarves Elves and Halflings appeared.

Mnt. Ben, Nevisfuasgladh nàmhaid, enemy cleaver in Scottish Gaelic. The words appear as blue glyphs along the fuller of the blade

Nathair Fiacail, Serpent tooth in Scottish Gaelic. The words appear as blue glyphs along the fuller of the blade.

Fraser of lovat

Sims Septs of Fraser of lovat.

First Knight of Lovat

Sir Sims "The Brave Gaelic"

After waking from the ordeal Will looked around he heard a popping sound and felt a release of tension from his body. Will looked to the far right were Dora was sitting before he started his peerage. Dora was still seated looking expectantly. Will smiled and rubbed his eyes. Vein Finder looked at the young man and smiled "we have much to talk about. Up you go." The Dwarf stated offering a hand to Will and a fresh robe to put on. "Sir if you wish we can speak about what we found now or after Ms Tonks has her Peerage accomplished. "Oh please after she has hers done. I can most assuredly wait for hers to be taken care of." Will smiled looking at the anxious young woman.

Dora walked up to Will. "Are you ok?" Dora asked. "Yes Im fine. I really didn't feel anything just had the strangest of dreams." Will stated.

"Are you ready Ms Tonks?" VeinFinder asked. As ready as Ill ever be. Now for your clothes. Dora blushed as Will walked over to the dias that she was sitting at. He was pink just thinking of Dora without anything on. VeinFinder asked if she was ready and she nodded her head yes. She laid back on the cold stone and tried to relax. No sooner than she closed her eyes she could see fields of heather and copse of old trees and boulders covered in lichen. In the distance she could see men and women playing with children. All of then were dark haired. The women were dressed in fine clothes and the men wore great kilts and the women wore sashes with the same tartan. The children ran around chasing each other as children do. An old man walked up to the gathering and motioned the families to follow.

The scene changed and she watched as the old man was laying in a bed all the people she saw earlier appeared much older the children were adults now holding little ones of their own. Tears were streaking the faces of the women and the men held stone faced as the druid priest gave last writes. Another scene of the eldest woman reading the will and testament of the patriarch of the family Black. every sixth generation the women of clan Black were to take up arms and push back the evil that threatens the family and the people of Scotland. The women were to take their men and defend the family and clan. Dora's family name was Black. Dora's eyes flew open as if to look for the prankster who gave her a spiked drink. She looked around and saw only two individuals Veinfinder and Will. Dora fell back holding her head { what am I going to do? I know, I will blame Will} and she laughed and rolled over.

It had been several hours between having both ceremonies done and deciphering what the meaning of the dreams meant. Veinfinder offered the couple a suite to rest in for the night because going through the ritual usually took a lot out of some people. It wasn't painful but it did make you feel washed out and a bit weak. None of the Dwarves could figure out the reason but just assumed it was due to all the natural magical energy created by the mountain. As Veinfinder left he stated they had much to talk about and tomorrow would be best. Dora looked at Will and smirked I guess Im in the same rabbit hole you are in now and she giggled. Will smiled her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

"Dora we haven't ate for what seems like forever lets go see if we can find something. Upon entering the hall a very young female dwarf walked up to them. She asked if they needed anything. Dora looked at Will and then approached the child and said they had not had anything to eat since their last meal and they were chatting with the child she showed the way to the feasting hall. What they found out is every meal is a feast. When Will saw the food on the table and the women were bringing more as he spoke the thought of Lords of the Ring and the scene were all the Dwarves were eating everything in sight. Not to mention as they got closer they could hear songs being sung and laughter permeate the air. Just as the were about to look for a seat a booming voice called their names and as they looked they could see Veinfinder waving them over.

"Ah there you both are sit, sit make your selves at home. There is plenty to eat help yourselves" The jovial Dwarf stated there is never enough people to eat it all so please help yourselves. Now to mention it make sure you make a sandwich for later because we have much to discuss and I dont want to you to be too hungry and not be able to concentrate on what is being said. Will looked up and down the grand table. It appeared to be a feast set for a king or a squad of Dwarves as it appeared. There was hog, mutton birds of all kind a steer was turning over a spit. 6 different soups and more. Dora Giggled and mentioned Hogwarts could learn a few things from the Dwarves. She forgo her usual English breakfast and tried a little of everything till she was stuffed and could hardly move. Will laughed at her antics and laughed even harder listening to the other dwarves making wagers on how much she would or would not eat and how fast. Dora was happy about one thing her being a metamorphamagus allowed her to eat all day long because of her metabolism being so high. I took great deals of food to maintain Dora on a daily basis. Dora equated it to being teenager with an amped up metabolism.

"Please you two eat your fill. We will go to my office and talk about what we found. Ms Tonks you have some interesting things in your history as well. I do hope we will be able to help both of you." The jovial dwarf stated.

"Veinfinder this is so strange to me. Every other wizard or witch goes to the Goblin for everything from money to jewelry to weapons and the list goes on and on. Why have I never heard of Dwarves offer the same services before?" Dora questioned.

"Well that is simple after dealing with the Goblin Wars and the peace treaties were signed. The fine print which the Goblins had instituted stated that all business had to go through them unless an individual stated specifically they wanted to speak to someone else."

"So if Will never said that he wanted to speak to someone else we would have never known other places even were available?" "That's right young lady."Veinfinder stated.

"Well if everyone is ready let us head over to my office it will be another long day. Do remember to bring your sandwiches you will be quite hungry before we are done I have a cabinet that has a preservation glyph to keep food just as fresh as the moment you put in in."

Dora looked at Will and smiled. "I guess we are into this together." "Dont worry it will work out. They followed Veinfinder to his office as they walked in to the Dwarf's office they noticed different types of mining tools that were displayed along the walls. Veinfinder noticed their attention to the tools and grinned. "They are from my humble beginnings." "Well lets get to it. Which of you want to learn about their heritage?" Will chimed in."ladies before gentlemen." Dora smiled at the compliment. Ms Tonks your Family name actually came from an attribute rather than anything else. All your clan was known for was your extremely dark black hair. It was so dark that in many cases it had a blue sheen to it. The men were known to be strong of limb and their magic was powerful yet balanced. The women were well known for their great beauty and regal carriage. Dora scoffed and then blushed. She never thought of herself as beautiful and definitely not graceful. Her scores in auror academy for moving silently would attest to that. Only her metamorf ability kept her from being kicked out. Veinfinder continued to explain that their clan in its begining was a matriarchal leadership and women held political sway. The men warred with other clans and and nations and the women forged the peace after their men won battles and wars too numerous to count. The Women of your clan was respected healers, priestess and their magic was things legends were created from.

Falt Dubh Gaelic black hair.

Occlumency, protecting your mind,

Legilimency, unlocking the mind.

Astronomy, stars and other heavenly bodies

Charms, lucky and otherwise

Dark Arts, not so dark after all

Defence Against the Dark Arts, and not so dark magic

Potions, and other drinks and concotions

Transfiguration, How to make things look better

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years)

Apparition (Sixth and seventh year)

Arithmancy 2+2=6

Care of Magical Creatures and mundane ones.

Study of Ancient Runes, stone scratching made easy

Ancient Studies, Magical History when mythology became history

Magical Theory magic not the game


End file.
